Cures, Collisions, Crushes (And Oh So Much More)
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you write one where Regina and Emma are both doctors and they are competing for a spot on the Trauma Team. Emma is the daughter of the two best doctors of the hospital. Regina is from a wealthy family and had money but she doesn't want anybody to find out. They fall in love during the challenge to get the job - ineheram
1. Chapter 1

_Can you write one where Regina and Emma are both doctors and they are competing for a spot on the Trauma Team. Emma is the daughter of the two best doctors of the hospital. Regina is from a wealthy family and had money but she doesn't want anybody to find out. They fall in love during the challenge to get the job - ineheram (Prompt shortened to avoid spoilers)_

_Am finally starting this multi-chapter story - thank you ineheram for the prompt and sorry it took me so long to start it! I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina cracks one eye open at the sudden sound of something crashing in her kitchen. She jumps awake sitting in bed before scrambling for her phone. _7:34_._ Wait…..7:34…..oh no._ She gasps loudly before scrolling across to see her deactivated alarm. _Damnit. _The one day her phone decides to fail had to be today.

She sighs hurriedly grabbing a pair of scrubs and running through the apartment. "Morning Henry," she calls out as she dashes into the bathroom.

Her ten year old son looks up from his breakfast with a laugh, "Morning Mom." Seeing his Mom in a frazzled state doesn't surprise him at all. She could have got up two hours earlier and still been running around in a panic. It's just the way she is, always wanting to be prepared.

His grandma doesn't get it. His grandparents are both old money and spend their days in their mansion or dealing with the boards of various charities and trusts they own including his prep school and the hospital his mom is about to start working in. Cora Mills often tells Regina she doesn't have to worry about working or doing residencies when she could just open her own practice but Regina doesn't want to.

As his Mom often tells him just because they have money available to them doesn't mean they should just take the easy path. She wants to carve out her own life and profession and today she's starting a rotation in the trauma team in the hopes of joining it permanently.

Regina emerges from the bathroom fluffing her hair and throwing it into a ponytail, "Good morning Henry, how did you sleep?" she asks kissing the top of his head.

"Alright," he replies, "Did you sleep at all or did you just panic?"

Regina rolls her eyes and sighs. Her son knows her too well though to be fair it has been just them for the entirety of his ten years so he should. There was a father once but he died just before Henry's birth in a car accident. Regina frowns at the memory before lifting her necklace from her scrub top and kissing the ring as she thinks of Daniel. It was his death that sparked her interest in trauma. It's highly competitive and it takes a lot of hard work but for Regina it seems worth it to save those who might not otherwise stand a chance.

If she thinks too hard about it she realises she's searching for a way to fix herself though she doubts there is one. If she can't cure her own broken heart though she can do her best to help others and for now it's just about enough.

Well nearly anyway.

Truth be told she does dream of finding someone who can break through her walls and make her believe in love again. She has Henry and she loves him and being a Mom yet she can't help but feel like there is someone missing from their dinner table or in this instance breakfast bar.

"I slept a little," Regina replies, "Perhaps a bit too much."

He laughs, "I know, you've only got fifteen minutes."

"You could have woken me."

He shrugs, "The one time I tried you nearly rolled out and hit me whilst grumbling something about not wanting to go to school."

Regina chuckles, "Well next time I'm not up before you please take your chances."

"We'll see," he says.

Regina smiles taking a sip of coffee and reaching for a banana for breakfast. She doesn't have time for too much else. "Have you done all your homework?" she asks beginning their usual breakfast checklist. He nods. "Eaten all your breakfast? Tied your shoes? Done your lunch?"

He grins at the ones from his very first day, "Done, done and I have money so I'll grab something there." He looks down before laughing again, "Mom where's your other shoe?"

She looks down following his gaze to see that she does indeed only have one sneaker on. "Damnit," she curses before sheepishly frowning at her son, "Sorry Henry."

"It's still a dollar in the swear job."

She frowns, "I thought it was only a nickel."

"It was but I want an Xbox so I put it up through inflation."

Regina shoots him a look, "I think I can afford to buy you an Xbox."

"I know," he says, "Just like Grandma can afford to buy you a new car but you won't let her and I don't want you to just buy me one. You always tell me the importance of saving and working hard and waiting patiently for something so I can do the same. Since I'm too young to have a job I have to settle for raising the price of the swear jar."

Regina smiles at his attitude and the ingenuity of the idea. She leans over ruffling his hair, "You're very clever Henry and I'm so proud of you….now please help me find my sneaker."

He smiles back, "I'm proud of you too Mom and your sneaker is by the door. You kicked it off yesterday because "it tripped you" while you were running which reminds me make sure you tie your laces," he says the last bit in a perfect mimic of her own parental tone and she chuckles, "I'm the parent here Henry. Now go on or you'll be later for school. I love you and I'll pick you up later."

He nods, "Love you too. Good luck," he replies hugging her tightly. She hugs him back resting her head against him. Henry is the brightest part of her life and above all else she just hopes she doesn't let him down. He believes in her so much and is easily the captain of her cheer squad. In her darkest moments he got her through because she knew he depended on her to carry on. In him she found her fighting spirit and since that first moment she held him she vowed to do her best for him and she always will.

He smiles sensing her nervousness, "You'll be fine Mom. You got this," he says confidently as they walk to the door, Regina grabbing her back and slipping on her sneaker. "I hope you're right," she replies. He nods yelling "Goodbye," before racing off to the bus. Regina smiles waving to him before walking towards her car. She takes a deep breath reminding herself how hard she has worked for this and that she can do this before setting off for her first day as a trauma resident.

* * *

Emma wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. She groans picking it up before holding it away from her ear as a screeching noise comes down the line. She rubs her eyes tiredly before seeing the time. _Shit_ she thinks as she reads the numbers on her clock. 7:10. "Morning Mom," she says as her mother waits for her response.

"Emma where are you?" Mary Margaret asks, "I thought you said you'd be here early so I could give you the tour."

"I know Mom," Emma replies, "I must have overslept."

It's a lie. To be honest she didn't want a tour from her mother. It's her first day on the trauma residency and she's hoping to win a spot on the team. The only problem is that it's the hospital where both her parents work. Emma knows what people will think when they find out. She has a different last name since even though she was adopted she stuck with Swan liking how it sounded.

Mary Margaret Blanchard-Charming is the head of cardiothoracic surgery at the hospital and is known as one of the sweetest though most determined, bravest doctors on the staff. Her father is the chief of staff though also specialised in trauma. She just hopes he isn't too obvious about her being his daughter.

She loves her parents. She does. They've raised her since she was eight years old and found herself in their hospital with appendicitis. Her X-Rays showed several old breaks and they asked about her home. It was their kindness that made her trust she could tell them and as the months wore on they kept visiting to make sure she was safe. She's grown up around medical textbooks and heated debates on hospital procedures and was determined to become a doctor herself.

She chose trauma because she likes the idea of being thrown into the chaos and having to know in a split second the right decision to save someone's life. In surgery and on cases she can throw herself into the medicine and know that it is up to her whether or not someone lives or dies. One mistake and they're screwed. She lives off that thrill. Her own life is sometimes chaotic and wrought with drama and whilst she cannot snap her fingers and cure that, she wouldn't want to since without it she wouldn't have the best thing in her life, at the hospital she can help and that brings her comfort.

What Emma doesn't want though is for her hard work and effort to be dismissed. She was hesitant to choose Storybrooke Medical but it's the best programme in the area and she won't let the fact her parents work there prevent her from learning from the greatest doctors around. She's going to try and stop people knowing, she doubts she'll be successful, but she can try. Emma wants to make a name for herself on her terms and through her own work ethic.

"Sorry Mom," she says, "Look can we play it cool on the being related thing?"

"Oh Emma honey," her mother replies, "You don't need to worry about that."

"I know Mom but I just don't want people to think I'm getting special treatment or anything."

"They won't."

"You don't know that Mom so just please don't mention it," Emma says, "I know it'll be hard and eventually people will find out but for now just let me establish myself on my own terms."

Her Mom sighs, "Okay Emma. I'll talk to your father. You do know he's running your residency?"

Emma nods, "I know Mom. He showed us around yesterday, gave us our scrubs, all the usual jazz, I already talked to him so hopefully it will be okay."

"You'll be great Emma, I know you will," her Mom says encouragingly, "Now hurry up and get here so you can knock 'em dead….well you know what I mean."

Emma laughs, "I'll knock 'em alive," she replies, "I'll see you later Mom. I need to get Lucy to school first." Her mother says goodbye before hanging up and Emma hurriedly grabs her scrubs. She throws herself into a shower speed washing before dressing and pulling her hair up so she can get her daughter ready.

Lucy was a surprise. Five years ago she met Neal and fell in love with him. He didn't turn out to be who she thought he was and he left her to flee the law when they discovered he was a known thief. She hasn't heard from him since but two weeks after he left she found out she was pregnant. Lucy's now four and she's the light of Emma's life whether it's watching Disney movies together or the beaming pride with which her daughter hands her a picture she's drawn at pre-school Emma loves being a Mom.

She hurries through to her daughter's room to see Lucy pretending to examine her bears. "Oh Dr Swan," she calls out and Lucy laughs before running over to hug her, "Is it your first day yet Mommy?"

Emma nods, "It is today baby girl," she replies.

"I is not a baby," Lucy says, "I am 4."

"I know," Emma says as she tugs off the toddler's pyjamas and reaches for the clothes she set out yesterday. She reckons being a trauma surgeon must be a lot like being a mother, being prepared ahead of time even though you have no idea what will come next. Getting Lucy dressed is the easy part. It's the rest that takes time. Breakfast. Bags Packed. Shoes on and eventually out of the door.

At pre-school Lucy hugs her once more, "Good luck Mommy."

Emma smiles hugging her tightly. She's more nervous than she'd like to admit. She won't show it. As a resident she needs to be tough and confident and beat out the others so she can earn her spot on the team. She doesn't want this to be handed to her. She wants to win it and she will. She just needs to get there and hopefully on time.

"Thanks Lucy. Have a good day munchkin, I'll see ya later."

"See ya later Dr Mommy," Lucy replies with a bright and cheeky smile as she waves to her mother. Emma waves goodbye before clambering back into her car to set off for her first day.

* * *

Emma runs through the halls straightening her stethoscope around her neck as she races towards the trauma department. She's late. Only ten minutes which to anyone else might not seem a lot but to Emma it's ridiculously late. The way Emma sees it ten minutes can make the difference between life and death.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit, _she thinks as she tears through the hallways wishing she'd paid more attention to the hospital tour yesterday.

_Why do all these hallways have to look the same?_ Regina asks as she runs through the building hunting for the trauma unit. It seemed so simple yesterday during the tour but now ten minutes late and frazzled the hospital is a maze.

She sighs and huffs pushing her way through a double door only to collide roughly into another person.

_Great_ she thinks as she falls to the ground with a loud thump, _what a wonderful start to my first day_.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Note - accidentally deleted the first chapter so had to repost it - thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited (if you did the latter two you'll have to re-do it (sorry - technology -1 me - 0) I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Sidenote - I have zero medical knowledge aside from Grey's Anatomy and Scrubs so apologies for any mistakes on that front._

_*Re-uploaded because a review pointed out to me that I called Charming by the wrong name - total blank moment - sorry!* _

Regina moans as she hits the floor with a thud and lands on her wrist. Damnit she thinks cradling it and testing for a break. Luckily nothing feels broken but she knows that anything worse than a sprain and she'll be barred from performing surgery and that would be without a doubt one of the worst ways she could start this residency. It's bad enough she's late and now she's run into another doctor.

She sighs knowing that this will no doubt find it's way back to Cora, that her daughter is a klutz who can't even find her way around the hospital.

She looks up to see a dazed blonde staring up at her as she rubs her head pulling away her fingers to find blood. "Shit," the other woman says and Regina frowns seeing the gash on her forehead. Regina scoots forward as her instincts to help kick in. She pulls out her penlight, "Can you follow the light?" she asks performing a makeshift exam for concussion.

The blonde does and Regina reels off the standard questions to rule it out. Luckily it appears the woman isn't and it'll just be a few stitches. "I'm so sorry," Regina says hoping that this isn't a big-shot in the hospital. She's new here and hoping for a permanent position so doesn't want to ruin her chances before they begin.

"It's okay," the other doctor replies, "I ran into you. These hallways all look the same and I'm late, oh even later now."

"So am I," Regina sighs rubbing her arm. She meets the concerned gaze of the other woman and for a moment the world stands still. She's gorgeous. Her blonde curls are tumbling free from her ponytail and she looks rushed and as frazzled herself but she's still beautiful. Her eyes are a kind of captivating blue-green that Regina feels like she could stare into for eons. Not to mention the fact that even in scrubs it's clear to see she's hot. Regina's brought out of her daze by a pang of attraction and shakes her head to remind herself of why she's in the hospital.

Emma grins at her as she sees the brunette check her out. She takes a few seconds to do the same. She's hoping she hasn't run into the chief of anything or her new boss, that would be her luck after all but the other woman looks as frantic and frazzled as herself. She's stunning, soft silky curls tucked into a ponytail and plump red lips that instantly give Emma fantasises of what it would be like to kiss those lips.

She's pulled out of her reverie by the sight of the woman cradling her arm and wincing. "Let me take a look," she says gently as she moves over to touch her arm. Both woman gasp feeling a spark run through their bodies and a shiver run down their spines.

Regina chuckles as they sit on the floor, "It looks I'll be my first case in A&amp;E."

Emma nods before blinking at her words, "Wait…are you trying to find A&amp;E too?"

Regina nods, "Yeah I'm starting my residency today."

"Me too. I'm Emma Swan," Emma replies with a small smile, "I'm starting the trauma residency."

"Regina Mills," Regina responds, "And I'm in the same residency." They're rivals and Regina supposes this should make Emma her enemy and yet it doesn't. If anything it excites Regina to know that she will be spending more time with Emma. It's been a long time since she felt an instant connection like this and now they'll be in the same residency.

Unless she turns out to be a distraction Regina suddenly thinks before shaking her head. She won't let anything throw her off her game even if it is a devastatingly beautiful fellow resident.

"Well at least we're in it together," Emma says with a smile. She knows it's a competition and yet she likes the idea of having someone in there that she likes. Maybe more than that she thinks as she steals another glance at the gorgeous woman beside her. She stands up offering Regina her hand and helping her up, "Let's try and find this damn A&amp;E."

"Let's hope they're all still there," Regina replies, "Even if they are I'm betting we'll be doing the scut work."

Emma nods, "Yep. Maybe they'll be nice to us because we're injured?"

Regina chuckles, "We can hope dear."

* * *

Dr David Nolan smiles as he looks around at his trauma residents, an eager bunch ready to dive in and treat people, what he always like to see. What he's looking for most though are confident surgeons who will fit his team whilst still being human enough to see patients as more than a file. "So," he says, "Are you ready for your first case?"

They all nod and he pulls back the curtain, "May I present your first cases and fellow residents Drs Emma Swan and Regina Mills. The trauma is a collision in the hallway."

Regina buries her head in one of her hands as a deep blush adorns her cheeks whilst Emma just looks down and groans. Her father promised he wouldn't go easy on her and he certainly is sticking to that. On one hand she's happy that he's treating her the way he would anyone else, on the other hand she wishes this examination will be over and quickly.

One tugs at Regina's arm roughly and Regina groans before snapping, "I hope you don't treat all your patients like that."

"A complaint Dr Mills?" Dr Nolan asks.

Regina sighs before shaking her head. Under her breath she adds, "Though if I wasn't injured before I would be now." It's just loud enough for Emma to hear and she snickers meeting Regina's gaze with a smile.

Mercifully the exam is over quickly and the diagnoses are fairly simple. Emma just needed stitches and as Regina had rightfully assessed no concussion. Regina has sprained to her wrist which is luckily not too severe. She hopes the cast will be off within the week but when Nolan looks at her sternly she knows she won't be operating this week. She sighs rubbing the cast with her thumb. _No surgery this week then_ she frowns.

Both of them are released with just bruised egos and the punishment of no surgery for being late. Emma sighs moving to stand near Regina as Dr Nolan stands before them.

"Right," he says, "Now we're all here this is your ER. You need to know every inch of it, where every piece of equipment is for this will be your home over the next weeks. I can't have sloppy mistakes in this department and I won't stand for them. You might think I'm strict but so be it. We're not here to relax, we are here to be the frontline, saving people and assessing them the second we enter these doors. Our patients trust us to take care of them and I won't have people on my team who are not worthy of that trust." He looks up at the clock as the announcement of a multi-car pile-up rings through the hospital, "Well," he says, "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

For the next few hours the residents throw themselves into the trauma ward. The car accident keeps them all busy for the day as they rush seamlessly from patient to patient assessing who needs to stay and who needs surgeries and treatments.

The ones who just need stitches are the lucky ones but Regina still takes her time to check them over for concussion and other injuries. She works quickly yet makes sure her patients are calm. To her, their wellbeing is important whether they need major surgery or just a cast like her own. Nolan walks past her giving her a smile as she blows a glove into a balloon turkey for a clearly terrified child before scooping him up and helping him find his father.

She smiles at his smile hoping that was a genuine smile of praise before moving onto her next patient. She picks up the chart moving on to assess her next case. As she does she sees Emma across the room meticulously stitching up a teenager's arm whilst reassuring his mother. In Emma she sees something she understands – the need to comfort in any way possible whilst still curing them of whatever ails them.

Emma meets her gaze for a few seconds with a smile and Regina smiles back before returning her focus back to her patient. Emma continues to smile as she stitches up her patient's arm. She hands the mother a gauze pack before assuring her he will be okay and to bring him in in a few days to have the stitches removed.

She peels off her gloves before hurrying over to the nurse who directs her to her next case. He's a young boy maybe seven or eight and he's also being attended to by her father. It's chaos in the ER but trauma often is and to be honest Emma thrives off that. She likes that it keeps her busy and she has the opportunity to help that many people if she can. It fuels her with adrenaline and she uses it to keep her going through the day.

Emma checks the kid's vitals pressing her hands gently over his abdomen and nods to herself before firing questions to a nurse. She looks up to her father who waits expectantly, "So?" he asks.

"I would say an inflamed appendix. I would recommend surgery to remove before it bursts," she says addressing him in a voice quiet enough to avoid scaring the child on the bed. "I concur," he says before looking to the nurse, "Prep him and find the parents, Dr Swan here will fill them in." Once she leaves he gives her a look, "How's it going?"

"Dr Nolan," she warns recognising his Dad tone.

"I'm allowed to ask," he says, "I held off this long. Why were you late?"

She groans, "I got lost and then I ran into Regina."

"Yes Dr Mills," he says knowingly having seen how they looked at each other.

"What?" she asks.

"You know what," he points out, "Don't let anything distract you Emma."

"I won't and you know that," she reassures him, "Now I need to go find this little guy's parents," she adds before heading out of the room.

* * *

Six hours later Regina sits on the bench of the locker room quickly changing out of her scrubs. She had a patient with severe bleeding from an injury on his leg and she needs to change before she picks Henry up. He knows she's a doctor but that doesn't mean she wants him to see all the blood and gore she works in every day. She slips on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater before reaching for her coat.

As she does Emma enters sitting down on the bench with a sigh, "Whew that was one hell of a first day."

Regina smiles as she laces up her sneakers, "I know. Clearly they like to throw us in the deep end."

Emma nods, "It wouldn't be so bad if we could at least operate. I bet everyone else will get a surgery."

"He'll probably let you off if you work hard enough," Regina points out, "Whereas I have to stay out thanks to this," she says gesturing to her cast knowing that Henry will certainly get a laugh out of the story of her first day.

"Yeah sorry about that," Emma says sheepishly, "I really didn't mean to run into you."

"We ran into each other," Regina replies with a shrug, "Don't worry about it. In a week we'll be in surgery kicking butt."

Emma grins, "You've got a competitive streak in you, I knew it."

Regina raises a brow, "Don't we all dear?"

Emma merely raises a brow back at her, "We do," she says before chuckling playfully when Regina smiles at her imitation, "But it's different. You're competitive without trying to screw someone else over and that's a good quality in a person, well by Emma standards any way."

Regina smiles, "And what are Emma standards?"

"Emma standards, okay, well to my way of thinking you want a doctor that knows what they're doing but still takes the time to treat you like a person," Emma explains, "And I think you do that. Jeez it's like an interrogation, all I wanted to do was give you a compliment."

Regina chuckles again at the dramatics and Emma instantly falls in love with the sound. She knows she wants to be the cause of it again. Regina smiles at her, "Compliment received Dr Swan."

"Emma," Emma calls out, "We've injured each other already, I think that puts us on a first name basis."

"Okay then," Regina replies, "Emma," she says deliberately over-pronouncing it to make Emma smile. She waves goodbye before hurrying out of the locker room. Emma stands to open her locker so she can get ready to get Lucy.

_Not such a bad first day after all _both women think as they get ready to go home before facing another day.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating, first I was ill, then we lost our internet for two days! Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

_*Sidenote - to the guest who pointed out that I'd called Emma's dad James, no it was not meant to be James, I just put the wrong name by mistake, it is still David Nolan. Sorry for any confusion :) _

Regina yawns tiredly as she walks up to her parent's house. It was a long first day, they always are and she's looking forward to a nice hot bath and curling up her couch, and by curling up she means catching up on trauma techniques and the latest research so she can be ready for tomorrow. She knows she doesn't technically have to spend an hour or two every night reading journals or cramming but she likes to. She likes knowing what she can about breakthroughs and the more modern, efficient ways to practice medicine. It doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate the old-school methods but Regina finds that knowing more than one way to do something comes in handy in a crisis sometimes.

She winces as she rubs her sore arm knowing she wouldn't operate for a week anyone. It's an awful punishment for her but truth be told she wouldn't want to operate if she didn't feel able to do so no matter how unique the surgery.

Regina looks down at her watch and frowns seeing that she's late. It happens a lot. She has set shifts at the hospital but sometimes it's very difficult to pull herself away from a case. Luckily she always has a reason to go home – Henry.

She smiles knocking on the door hoping Henry enters and they can head straight home. If he does they can have a quick dinner, catch up on their respective homework (as Henry likes to call her studying) and play some videogames or watch TV.

If it's her mother there'll be a full scale inquisition and an insistence on staying for dinner. Don't get Regina wrong, she loves her mother, she does but sometimes Cora can be a bit much. Her mother means well, most of the time, though she has a tendency to interfere and it can be just a little overbearing.

Regina can't complain too much about her though. If she's honest with herself she knows her mother loves her and Henry. After she lost Daniel her mother stepped up and helped her through it, taking her to scans and Lamaze classes when all Regina wanted to do was stay home and weep. Her mother became her rock, a very protective rock. Cora does tend to try and spoil Henry and herself in spite of Regina's protests but in her heart Regina knows it comes from a good place.

She just doesn't know it every day especially on days when she's tired and grumpy with an injured arm to boost.

In spite of herself she smiles tracing her finger up and down the cast as she thinks of how she was injured. Regina sighs knowing she's not there for love or distraction but to get on this programme and learn from the best team in the area about trauma. It's a good hospital, close to where she lives and with skilled surgeons. She doesn't want to relocate again, she wants to stay in this place.

Yet in spite of her motivation to succeed she can't help but picture Emma's soft smile and her beautiful curls. She thinks of how Emma managed to make her smile and how it's been a long time since anyone has managed to stir that long forgotten feeling in her heart, the one that makes her feel like she's floating even when things are dull or going wrong.

_What are you getting yourself into? She asks herself What do you think? Huh? Do you think you somehow magically ran into your forever person?_

She smiles shaking her head at the idea that Henry made up when they were little. He had asked about his Daddy and Regina had had to tell him the truth - that he had died before Henry was born. After tears and hugs he had asked her if he was her forever person and if that meant she had to be alone now. At the time Regina had cried and told him she would never be alone because she had him. Since then though he and her mother have tried to set her up on dates to try and convince her that maybe there was a second chance for forever.

Regina played along but she never believed until today.

_Don't get ahead of yourself_ she warns still wary of falling too fast and winding up hurt or heartbroken once again.

She's distracted by her thoughts when the door swings open revealing her mother. "Would you like to come in dear?" Cora asks dryly, "Or would you prefer to stand on the porch forever?"

Regina shakes her head at her mother before walking in, "Hello Mom. How are you? I'm fine, yes thanks for asking."

Cora rolls her eyes as she welcomes her daughter in noting the cast, "Regina I thought you were meant to be treating the patients not becoming one yourself."

Regina groans, "I was only one for seconds. Henry!"

"Hey Mom," he says scooting out, "How was your first day? Did you operate on anyone? What happened to your hand?"

"Hello Henry," Regina replies hugging him, "How was your day?"

He shrugs, "The usual, way too much Maths. So how was yours? A first day is way more exciting than fractions and decimals."

She smiles before recounting the tale of her first day. As predicted her son laughs at her running in to someone whilst her mother focuses on something different. "Was she cute?"

"Mother!"

"What?" Cora asks, "Did you at least like the person you ran into? It's a valid question."

Regina blushes, "She was nice."

"You like her," Henry teases.

"She's nice," Regina repeats, "And that's it. I'm there to learn."

Cora and Henry share a disbelieving look before sighing and hoping Regina realises the blush on her cheeks. Maybe this time things will be different they hope before Cora announces they're staying for dinner and hurrying Regina into her kitchen.

Ninety minutes later they're leaving. Henry's already in the car when Cora corners her on the front steps. She smiles at her daughter, "Your father would be proud of you," she says quietly.

Regina smiles, "I hope so."

"He would," Cora repeats before tapping Regina on the nose, "Now tomorrow please try not to destroy the hospital. That flooring was very expensive."

Regina laughs rolling her eyes at her mother's concern before hugging her and heading home so she can relax before the rest of her first week.

* * *

Emma grins as she swings Lucy up into the air, the little girl giggling as she swirls around their apartment, before flopping onto the couch. It's been a long day and her head hurts but she's always try her best to make her daughter happy. Lucy chuckles as she flops down next to her mother reaching for her Doc McStuffins check-up kit.

"Mommy," she says seriously, "What did you do today?"

Emma smiles, "I looked after patients."

"Did you op-opa-opawate?"

"Operate," Emma repeats, "And no. I can't operate this week."

"Why?" Lucy asks curiously.

"I was late and I ran into another resident so I got into trouble," she exaggerates a pout for her daughter and Lucy giggles, "Did you have to sit in the corner?"

"No," Emma says, "But my teacher said I was banned from surgery until next week."

"Aw," Lucy replies before pausing, "Who's your teacher?"

"Grandpa."

"Did you tell people he was Grandpa?"

"No," Emma answers knowing what's coming next. It's a tricky concept for Lucy to grasp, that Emma doesn't want to draw attention to who her parents are.

"Why not?" Lucy asks.

"Because I don't want to live in their shadow Lucy. It would be like if I was your teacher at pre-school."

"That would be awesome!" Lucy cries, "We could spend all day togeffer!"

Emma smiles, "It would but say I started giving you extra cookies or if you always got the best crayons it wouldn't be fair would it?" Lucy shakes her head and Emma continues, "And the other children wouldn't be happy would they?" Lucy shakes her head again and Emma smiles, "It's the same for me. I don't want special treatment or for anyone else to think I'm getting it so I just want to keep it a secret until I've established myself as a surgeon in my own right."

"Okay," Lucy says clearly still confused but flitting to the next subject anyway, "Did you make any fwends?"

Emma smiles thinking of the beautiful brunette with the enchanting smile she ran into earlier, "I hope so Lucy."

"How don't you know?" Lucy asks.

Emma shrugs, "Well we were working too so I don't know yet but she was nice and I hope we can be friends." Well more than that but that's not for her toddler to know.

"What's her name?"

"Regina," Emma replies with another soft smile which Lucy notices with a small smile. She's never really seen her Mommy smile like that but she can tell it's a happy one. "That's a pwetty name."

"She's a pretty person," Emma adds with a slight blush and Lucy gasps, "Do you like her?!"

"I might," Emma replies vaguely.

Lucy giggles, "Mommy and Wegina sitting in a twee k-i-s-n-g."

Emma chuckles at her four year old's version of the song before shaking her head and hugging her, "Not quite Goosey-Lucy."

"That's Dr Goosey-Lucy to you," Lucy replies imperiously as she stands and looks at the bandage on Emma's head, "What's that?"

"I hit my head."

Lucy gasps again hurriedly opening her little doctor's kit, "You shoulda told me! I a doctor Mommy so I can help."

Emma laughs once more before sitting up, "Okay then Dr Lucy give me a check-up."

Lucy nods, "Okay," she says before putting on her plastic stethoscope and reaching for her mini clipboard and a crayon so she can run through her patient checklist, "Name?" she asks.

"Mommy," Emma says before spelling it out for Lucy who half writes and half scribbles it. "Mommy," Lucy replies, "What's wrong?"

"I bumped my head."

Lucy quickly draws a picture of her holding her head and Emma can't help but smile at it, "So what's your diagnosis Luce?"

Lucy taps her crayon on her chin, "Did Grandpa hafta give you stitches?"

"Eight," Emma replies.

"Hm," Lucy says before standing up and gently poking Emma's forehead. She smoothes down the plaster and scribbles on her clipboard again. "Mommy I know what's wrong," she announces proudly and Emma smiles putting her hands together with an expectant look, "What is it Lucy? Is it bad?"

"Nope," Lucy replies, "You Mommy have a silly sore stitchy head and clumsy legs."

"Oh no," Emma says dramatically, "Please tell me there's a cure."

Lucy giggles and nods.

"What is it?"

Lucy giggles again before jumping on her mother and tickling her until Emma squeals before tickling Lucy back. They laugh before falling back onto the couch. "All better," Lucy replies. "Thank you Dr Lucy," Emma says kissing the top of her curls before yawning, "I think it's time we got you to bed Doc."

"Aw already?" Lucy asks.

"Yep," Emma says, "We both need our rest so we can be ready to learn tomorrow." Well she won't be heading straight to bed. She'll get Lucy down then review a few journals she dug up at the hospital. The librarian there wasn't happy about lending to them but Emma assured her they would be back tomorrow. Now she just has to read them before then.

A couple of hours later Emma stretches sleepily in her pyjamas. She only spent an hour on the journals – she doesn't like to do more than that unless she has to so as to avoid letting her work consume her life entirely. Lucy is her grounding force reminding her that she has other priorities too. Emma likes to learn as much as she can but hopefully not at the expense of her kid.

Her dedication to her work and daughter hasn't left much time for anything else. Since Neal left she hasn't thought about the anything else anyway. Her mother and father have tried to rope her into galas or blind dates but she shrugged them off. She had Lucy and her job and for the past four years it was enough to keep her happy.

Until today and the Regina Mills shaped curveball.

Bumping into her reminded her of something she had let herself forget about, the thrill of meeting someone and connecting with them right away, of hitting it off and letting yourself believe in possibility whether it be just one night (which Emma already knows she wants more of) or a lot longer.

Emma smiles thinking about Regina. Lucy asked her if they were friends and Emma didn't know how to answer. She doesn't know Regina yet, certainly not enough to call her a friend. What Emma can tell is that Regina is someone she wants to get to know and hopefully over the course of this residency she'll get a chance.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the response to the fic so far. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters and once more I should stress that I have very limited medical knowledge beyond antiseptic and plasters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Their first week on the trauma residency programme goes by in a blur of stitches, broken bones, X-Rays and scans. It's gone by so fast that none of them have really had time to catch their breath let alone get to know each other, a fact that has disappointed two residents in particular. Neither of them took the position in the aim of making friends but now they see it could be a wonderful added perk.

Or as Emma's Mom puts it "make some friends, you don't want to be the hospital loner".

Emma yawns as she enters the canteen. Finally she has a break. It's been a busy week thanks to a car pile-up and the usual victims of trauma cases. Emma sighs sadly. They see a lot of bad cases, of people suffering falls and attacks or worse. Sometimes there are happy endings. Sometimes there aren't.

Her best friend from school can't understand how she can do this every day, how she can be on the frontline to so much pain and suffering. For Emma though that's why she does it, in the vain hopes that maybe in all that darkness she can provide a glimmer of light. She might not always succeed but she'll try the hardest she can.

Her phone rings as she sits down at the table.

"Hey Saviour," Ruby says through the line using her nickname for Emma. Emma smiles before rolling her eyes at her best friend, "That's Dr Saviour."

Ruby chuckles, "Busy Dr Saviour I'm guessing. You kicking butt yet?"

Emma laughs, "I hope so. It's been a crazy first week, sorry I never called you back Rubes. How's the Diner business?"

"Urgh hectic, Granny decided to launch a new menu but everyone is still asking for our old food."

Emma frowns, "Are there still grilled cheeses?"

"Don't worry Em, I made sure they were saved from the great menu cull of 2015. I also saved your bearclaws."

Emma smiles, "The perks of knowing people in high places?" she asks.

Ruby laughs, "Something like that. Oh your Mom called me."

"Oh god," Emma groans. "Why?"

"She wanted me to find out if you had made any friends at all. So dish it, how are the other residents? Boring? Bad doctors? Sloppy? Show-offs?"

Emma chuckles, "I really don't know."

"How can't you know?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know Ruby. I've been busy looking after patients. Besides there's only really one of them I've wanted to speak to anyway."

"Is she pretty?"

"Wh-wait-what?"

"Please Emma, I've been your best friend for fifteen years, you think I don't know when you're all smitten?"

"I'm not smitten," Emma whispers looking furtively around the canteen, "She's just the only one I've really spent any time with. We sort of ran into each other and now we're kind of de facto work partners which admittedly is awesome."

"I knew it. She's cute."

Cute. Emma doesn't know if cute is the right word. Sure Regina has adorable moments from the way she twirls her pen through her fingers and the way she chews her bottom lip when she thinks – not that Emma has been noticing these things at all. Hot is better. So is gorgeous. And stunning. And – crap she's smitten.

Truth be told whilst it's been hectic Emma's enjoyed her first week. Well enjoyed might not be the right word. It's stressful and it's hard but it's definitely worthwhile. She's glad her father put her and Regina together though. She hasn't really spoken to the other residents and they've not said much to her. From what she can tell they all tend to be sticking to their assigned partnerships which Emma doesn't mind at all.

She loves working with Regina. She usually likes to work alone and they still do on the minor cases. They know when it's a case for one or a case for two and Emma needs that. She needs someone who understands when she doesn't need the help, when she can handle it herself. With Regina she has that connection. They work in sync understanding how the other works and even though it's only been a week they have a good rhythm.

Still Emma wishes for more.

She wants to know Regina more. She wants to know more than how Regina stitches and how she can soothe a child with balloon gloves and silly faces. She wants to know how she unwinds after work and what kind of movies she likes. She wants them to see each other out of work.

Her crush is definitely growing and even if they don't work out, Emma feels like Regina is someone worth knowing.

This programme won't last forever and Emma knows it. Ten weeks. Well nine now and then they'll know who'll win a spot on the team. There's only room for one or two to be taken on permanently. Emma hopes she'll be one. She hopes Regina will too but if she doesn't Emma doesn't want to only know her for ten weeks.

"Hello! Earth to Emma?"

"Sorry Rubes, I'm still here," Emma says, "I was just lost in thought."

"Dreaming?"

"Shut up."

"Okay I'll leave it for now. Anyway do you still want me to have Lucy this weekend?"

"Um yes please. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Please, I'm happy to babysit my little niece. Right Granny's hollering for me so I'll call ya later."

"See ya soon," Emma replies smiling as she sets her phone down on the table and looking at her lunch. She wonders how much of a break she'll have before a page rings out. Last time she tried to have lunch she'd sat down for about two minutes before her pager went off declaring another emergency.

* * *

"Dr Mills can you do it again?" her young patient asks excitedly. Regina grins before reaching for a spare glove. She sucks in a deep breath blowing it up and tying the end off. She turns it upside down drawing little eyes and a smile on before holding it up to the little girl.

"Mooooo," she drawls out and the girl giggles taking it before turning to her sister, "Now we both have one!"

Regina smiles as the two girls laugh and play with their glove cows. It's not much but it'll bring them some joy and that's enough for her. They came in late this morning after a T-ball injury and both girls are getting bored of waiting for scans.

Their mother smiles as she watches the two girls play oblivious to whatever may be going on. Best case the little girl is just winded or has some cracked ribs. Worst case, well it's clear the mother is already dwelling on worst case. Regina sighs understanding that all too well. Being a doctor and a mother she always fears the worst when Henry's sick. Underneath that smile Regina can see the tears threatening to spill down the mother's cheeks and the fear in her eyes.

She smiles kindly as she walks over to the mother, "Mrs Lewis, the girls will be okay for a minute. Why don't we step out for a second?"

She nods sending one last glance to her little girl on the bed before following Regina out. Regina steps them aside to a place where the girls won't be able to see them and tentatively places a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, "She's in good hands," she promises.

"I know," the mother replies, "You're good with kids."

"I have a son," Regina says in explanation.

"Then you know how scared I am. I have to know Dr Mills, why aren't we going home yet? She said she had a tummy ache after being hit and I thought maybe she was just sore. Should I have brought her in sooner? Is something wrong?"

Regina bites her lip. She hates this part. It's always a fine line between giving false hope and devastating the patient. It was the one of the first things she learned when training to be a doctor. Be too optimistic without knowing what you're facing and you risk letting that patient down and them crashing before you when it all goes wrong. Be too pessimistic and you only worsen their fears.

She smiles at the woman, "Honestly Mrs Lewis we don't know Katie's situation yet. We'll know more when we get her scans and as soon as I get them I will come straight here and tell you what's going on. I promise I won't leave you in the dark. We'll get the scans, get our answers and do what we can to make her better."

Mrs Lewis smiles before chewing her lip, "What do I do until then?"

Regina smiles reassuringly at her before looking at the girls still playing with their glove cows, "Make her smile. Take her mind off being here and just try and make her laugh."

Her smile is a little bigger then, "I can do that….it won't be long though right?"

"I hope not," Regina replies. The mother nods before re-entering the room and Regina watches through the window for a few moments as she hugs her daughter close. In that moment she wishes Henry were near so she could hug him close and tell him she loves him.

"Take a break Dr Mills."

She turns to see Dr Nolan standing beside her, "I will."

He smiles at her, "You said that an hour ago. They'll still be able to bring you the scans in the canteen. You're no good to your patient if you don't take care of yourself. Go, eat."

"Okay," she concedes, "But I'm taking this with me," she adds holding up the file. He chuckles admiring her dedication to her work, "Okay, oh and Dr Mills?"

"Yeah?"

"Try the grilled cheese."

* * *

Regina enters the canteen with a worried frown, her mind still on her patient and hoping that she can help her. She needs to take her mind off of her work for an hour but it's difficult. She grabs a tray asking for a grilled cheese. She doesn't normally like the sandwich but she'll give it a try. She frowns tentatively as she looks around the canteen in search of somewhere to sit. She doesn't really know many people here.

Then her eyes land on a certain blonde and she smiles.

Emma.

Her work partner and at the moment best (and only) work friend. She enjoys working with Emma. Normally it takes her one or two surgeries to get used to another surgeon but with Emma they just clicked right from the first case and she loves it. She loves working side by side with someone who just seems to instinctively understand her.

She loves having Emma as her partner and yet she doesn't want them to just be partners. She swore she wouldn't let Emma distract her. In spite of that vow she's felt that tingle of arousal and the pang of desire for the other woman. She's allowed herself fantasies of kissing Emma and a hell of a lot more.

She smiles at her, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead," Emma replies, "I've always got a seat spare for you," she adds with a wink and Regina blushes slightly before winking back, "That's a shame, otherwise I could have found somewhere else to sit." She marks her reply with a pointed stare at Emma's lap chuckling at the way Emma blushes and smirks at her. Emma throws her fry at her, "You're incorrigible."

Regina throws it back, "You started it."

Emma smiles, "So you're finally taking a break?"

"You're one to talk, I think this is the first time I've seen you actually eat and I've known you eight days."

Emma grins, "I have a four year old who likes to steal my food. I've mastered the art of speed-eating."

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah, Lucy she's four," Emma says proudly reaching for her phone to show a picture. "Aw," Regina coos at the adorable grinning child, "She's so cute and all you."

"Does that mean you think I'm cute?" Emma asks with a small smile.

Regina smiles back nervously before evading the question, "I have a son. Henry, he's ten."

"Really?"

"Why the surprise?"

"Oh you just don't look old enough to have a ten year old."

Regina smiles, "First of all thank you and second I was young. I was twenty-one when I had him."

"Ah," Emma says, "So is a wannabe surgeon yet?"

Regina chuckles, "More like a wannabe race car driver judging from the xbox games."

Emma smiles, "I was the same. Luckily Lucy's not at that age yet. She wants to be the next Doc McStuffins."

"What?"

"You don't know Doc McStuffins?!" Emma asks stunned, "Oh well we'll have to change that. You, me and a McStuffins marathon."

"I think that might be the weirdest date offer I've ever had."

"Well you didn't say no," Emma points out as her heart flutters in her chest. They were just joking around but now she can picture them curled up on the couch together and god she wants that so badly. She wants them to go out and get to know each other even if it is to Doc McStuffins.

Regina blushes slightly again as her stomach flips. She smiles nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ears, "I didn't."

They stare at each for several moments feeling the tension mount between them. Emma leans in about to say something when the moment is shattered by a file being passed to Regina, "The scan results for Katie Lewis Dr Mills," an intern says before hurrying off.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma pops a fry into her mouth as Regina picks up the results and reads them over. She frowns as she watches the expression on Regina's face change. A minute ago there was laughter and nervous flirting. Now there's just devastation and it sends an ache through Emma's heart. She frowns, "Is everything okay?" she asks even though she knows it isn't.

Regina simple shakes her head, "No it isn't. I have to go," she says before hurrying off leaving her food untouched.

Emma frowns wondering what just happened. She gets up hurriedly taking her tray over to the area for cleaning. She grabs her pager and her phone slipping them into her pocket before leaving so she can find Regina. This isn't to do with her crush right now. Now is about offering support to a friend who needs it.

She recognised Regina's expression immediately. It's the one all doctors have when they get the worst possible diagnosis for their patient. It never gets any easier and it's easily one of the worst parts of the job. Sometimes you're there to save someone's life. In other horrible moments you're the one giving someone the worst moment of their life. It's a double edged sword but Emma finds comfort in knowing that at least if she's there then that person isn't alone, even if they hate her and are rightly devastated, they aren't alone.

As much as the patients need that the doctors do too. Emma knows that all too well. She's seen a lot of residents and interns crash out because they thought they could handle the worst parts of the job on their own. Sometimes though it is simply too much to carry alone.

Emma hurries through the halls in search of the patient's room. "I'm looking for Katie Lewis' room," she tells the admitting nurse who points her in the right direction. Emma nods gratefully before heading towards it. She peers in seeing a young girl in the bed, she can't be much older than six or seven.

"Oh no," Emma says quietly. It's always horrible to give bad news but with children it always seems so much more unfair. Immediately she thinks of Lucy and she quickly pulls out her phone so she can flick through her photo gallery. She smiles feeling herself soothed by the knowledge that her little girl is safe and happy at pre-school. Tonight she'll wrap her up in a tight hug. She knows Regina will do the same with her son.

There's no Regina in the room and Emma frowns. The door opens and the mother steps out. Emma knows she's the mother. She can see the worry and fear in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" she asks looking at Emma's scrubs, "Where's Dr Mills?"

"I was just trying to find her, I thought she might be here. I'll go find her for you," Emma says with a reassuring smile. The other woman nods before turning round and going back to her daughters.

Emma frowns as she too whirls around wondering where Regina would go. She knows where she'd go in this case and decides to try there first. She walks over to an elevator and selects the fourth floor – the nursery. When Emma has to give bad news to a patient, especially a young one, she comes up to the nursery and looks at the babies. It's always comforting to see them, so innocent and new and happy. It's a safe and bright place in a building that can be so full of pain.

The elevator doors ping and she steps off looking for Regina. She spots her standing by the big nursery window and walks over. She can see tears shining in soft caramel eyes. "What's wrong?" Emma asks.

Regina looks up surprised, "How did you know where to find me?"

Emma shrugs, "You're a Mom. I know I come here just to find some peace."

Regina smiles, "They have their whole lives ahead of them. They're so young and happy. Their parents are happy. On this floor in that room there's hope."

Emma nods, "I get it. That's what we are I think to a lot of these families. We're the hope even when we can't do anything. We just have to be there and help."

"I know," Regina says, "It's just horrible sometimes. She's seven. Katie, my patient. She's seven years old. All she wants to do is get out of here and play tea parties with her sister and I have to tell her Mom that she has leukaemia. It's not fair Emma. It's just not fair. She came in with a bruise."

"That's what her Mom's going to say," Emma replies, "I know it sucks but you have to be the doctor."

"I know!" Regina snaps. She knows she has to be the doctor. She has to be the strong and the brave one because sooner or later Katie's Mom will need to fall apart. She has to be the hope and the one who fights to save Katie and she will be. She just needs a minute first. She just wants to give them one more minute before she turns their life upside down forever. "I'm sorry," she says, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just a rough day."

Emma nods, "It's okay. What are friends for if not to snap at and lean on?"

Regina smiles at her, "I'm glad you're my friend," she admits. Emma smiles back giving her arm a soft squeeze, "Me too," she replies, "Katie's Mom is looking for you."

"I know," Regina says as she grips the results in her hand before turning away from the window. It's time for the worst part of her job, the moments she hates. Being the bearer of this kind of news is always the toughest part of the job but it's in these moments she reminds herself of why she is a doctor in the first place. When Daniel died the doctors were the ones who comforted and soothed her, who stood with her and held her when they told her the news. They were the ones who made sure she wasn't alone in that awful heart-breaking moment and now she tries to do the same for others.

Emma falls into step beside her as they walk back to the elevator. Regina looks at her in confusion, "I'm just going downstairs too," Emma says though they both know it's not true. Regina smiles at her as they reach the ground floor where the trauma ward and the A&amp;E patients are, "Thank you," she says quietly.

"Anytime," Emma replies as Regina walks away to her patient's room.

* * *

It's been a long day. Regina spent about an hour with her patient's Mom in the end explaining what the diagnosis meant and treatment options. She recommended her to the best oncologist on staff before having to go back to the A&amp;E to treat other patients. When her shift officially ended she went back up to paediatrics to check in on Katie and her Mom.

_She was sleeping but the mother wasn't. She was just watching her sleep and crying. All Regina could do was sit down next to her and hold her hand whilst the woman sobbed quietly. It's something she's done so many times especially after Daniel's death. _

"_Thank you," her Mom said in the end, "For being here today. Will you still be her doctor?" _

"_The oncologist will take over her case now but I'll still check in and make sure she's okay if you want me to." _

"_I think she'd like that. She likes you. You made her laugh." _

_Regina smiles, "That's good. She needs to laugh." _

"_Will she grow up? Honestly how much time do we have left?" _

_Regina's breath hitches as she thinks of the best way to answer. "Honestly," she says, "I can't say. The oncologist will tell you the treatment plans and they will help, they'll hopefully beat it. As for time all I can tell you is to cherish every day. All I can honestly tell you is that we will help her fight this and you won't be alone."_

"_She's my baby," the other woman replies, "She just had a bruise. I thought you'd say that maybe she had a broken rib or something. I never imagined it could be cancer." _

_No-one ever does and it makes the diagnosis all the more devastating. Regina squeezes her hand softly as they sit in silence before the mother sees the clock, "I'm sorry I kept you here so long. You must have a home to go to." _

"_I do," Regina says, "But I wanted to see how you were doing first. I'll come check in on you in the morning." _

_She nods gratefully before hugging her, "Thank you Dr Mills." _

It's been a long draining day and she just wants to go home, shower and forget. She won't. She'll be replaying this day in her head until the early hours of the morning. She needs to relax and take her mind off of work even for a few hours. She needs a distraction. Regina sighs collapsing onto the bench in the locker room.

Emma sees her from across the locker room and collapses next to her, "You don't need McStuffins. You need a drink."

* * *

Regina agrees to the drink on one condition – she wants to see Henry first and Emma can only agree to that. She wants to see Lucy as well so she can check in with her little girl so they agree to drop Regina's car off at her mother's house, see Henry, go drop Lucy off with her sitter (Aunty Ruby) and then go to the bar.

"Whoa," Emma gasps as she follows Regina's car to pull over outside what can only be described as a fancy mansion. She climbs out the car staring at it in awe as Regina blushes, "So this is my mother's house."

"House?" Emma questions, "It's a mansion."

"It's smaller than the holiday one."

"I'm sorry, did you say the holiday one?"

Regina sighs before admitting, "My mother is very wealthy. I don't like to broadcast it in case people think I've only got what I have because of her money."

"Why would they?"

"She's one of the owners of the hospital."

Emma's jaw drops in shock, "Really?"

"Really," Regina nods before frowning, "I got that residency on my own merit Emma."

"I know," Emma replies, "You're a kickass surgeon besides if anyone's going to be accused of getting a job through nepotism it's me."

"You?" Regina asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

"You can't tell anyone," Emma says and Regina nods, "Dr Nolan is my father and Dr Blanchard is my mother."

Regina gapes at her, "How have you kept that quiet?"

Emma shrugs, "If I get the job I don't want people to think it's because I'm their daughter."

Regina smiles as they both spill their secrets and find another point of connection, "It won't be," she says before walking over to Emma and reaching for her hand, "We're both kickass surgeons," she adds with a grin. Emma chuckles, "That we are. Go see your kid. I'll wait here and then we can go drop Lucy off."

Regina nods before hurrying up the path. There's no way she's letting her mother keep her waylaid today. She just wants to hug her son, tell him she loves him and then go out with Emma. Rather sadly she cannot remember the last time she actually went out and had some fun with an adult. Every outing or party she's been to has been for Henry. Tonight is all for her.

She rings the doorbell and Henry opens with a grin before he's engulfed in a tight and loving hug. He hugs her back, "Rough day?" he asks in understanding and she nods, "Yes," she replies honestly, "I love you so much Henry."

"I know Mom. I love you too," he answers before spotting Emma, "Is that Emma?"

Regina blushes slightly and his grin grows wider. She nods, "Yes. I need you to stay here tonight."

"Why?" her mother's voice chimes in, "Don't tell me you're actually spending a night with another adult?" she asks feigning shock. Regina rolls her eyes before replying, "Yes mother I am going out."

Her mother continues her dramatics, "I thought this day would never come. I feel faint."

"Land on something soft," Regina deadpans, "It's just drinks," she adds before being pulled into her mother's embrace, "Have fun darling," Cora says before looking at Emma, "She's cute."

Regina smiles, "I know."

Cora grins before turning her daughter away, "Don't keep your date waiting."

"It's not a date."

Cora gives her a pointed look, "Of course it isn't. Go have fun on your drinks with your cute 'friend'."

"Good night Mom. Good night Henry. Be good."

"You too," he replies with a cheeky smile as she blows a kiss and waves before heading back down the path to where Emma waits.

* * *

Regina chuckles as Lucy sits in the back seat of Emma's bug and looks at her in confusion. She watches as a smile grows across the toddler's face before she asks her mother, "Is this your girlfriend Mommy?"

Emma blushes stumbling over her words, "Not yet- I mean no. She's my friend Lucy."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Emma's cheeks grow ever redder, "Lucy!"

"What?" her daughter asks innocently.

"You can't ask someone that in front of the person you're asking about. What if they get offended about your answer?"

"Well I guess that depends on what your answer is," Regina adds with a smile. She already feels better having seen Henry and being here listening to Emma being interrogated by the adorable toddler is helping her relax. The stress and busyness of work will be back in the morning but tonight, for the first time in a long while, she actually feels like she's left the hospital at the hospital rather than carrying it home with her.

"Not helping Regina," Emma replies.

"What if I want to know the answer?"

Lucy grins, "Mommy you should tell her."

"Oh god," Emma blushes and Regina smiles at the adorable woman who clearly cannot deny her daughter, "Okay," she says, "I think Regina is very pretty."

"Aw," Regina says before grinning at Emma, "I think you're beautiful."

"She is," Lucy agrees with an emphatic nod, "Do you like my Mommy."

"I do," Regina replies.

"Me too."

"Good," Regina says, "So Lucy what's your Mommy like? Is she going to look after me tonight?"

Lucy nods with a cheeky grin, "Yep. She's very good at that and she gives the bestest cuddles."

"Does she now?"

Lucy nods again before frowning, "Will you be nice to Mommy?"

"The nicest I can be," Regina promises.

Emma chuckles, "I'll be fine kid. Will you be good for Aunty Ruby?"

Lucy nods, "I'm always good," she declares and Emma smiles, "I know munchkin," she says as she pulls the car over. "I'll be two minutes," she tells Regina as she climbs out and unbuckles Lucy. She takes her inside and quickly changes her into her pyjamas.

"Okay Lucy I'll see you after work tomorrow okay?"

Lucy nods before smiling at her Mommy, "Do you like 'Gina?"

"I do," Emma says.

"Is she gonna be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe one day Luce," Emma replies, "At least I hope so. Now behave for Aunty Ruby and get a good night's sleep. I love you baby girl." She hugs Lucy tightly ruffling her curls before handing her over to her best friend. Ruby grins at her, "So drinks with the hot doctor friend?"

Emma blushes, "It's just as friends."

Ruby raises a brow, "We'll see."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter and to ineheram for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma takes in a nervous deep breath as she drives the Bug through town. Their ride so far has been silent. Neither woman really knows what to say, each so deep in thought about their day and what drinks means. Is it a friendly offer or more?

Emma drums her fingers against the steering wheel. She offered drinks so that Regina wasn't alone. She knows that Regina has her son like she has Lucy but after a day like today Emma thought that maybe Regina could use a shoulder to cry on or someone to vent to and she'd like to be that shoulder for Regina. She's not used to this. She normally keeps her distance, avoiding getting too close to people just in case they leave her and hurt her too.

She hopes Regina is different.

That gut feeling in her heart tells her Regina is different.

She intended this as a friendly offer, a chance to get to know each other a little more and spend time with one another outside of work. It was meant to be about support and care but as a nervous tension fills the car Emma knows it will end up more. She turns her head quickly to look at Regina to find the other doctor gazing out of the window with a contemplative expression. Her eyes glance over dark curls and eyes glossy with tears and exhaustion before flickering down to a small, barely there smile.

_God she's stunning_ Emma thinks before shaking her head. Tonight is not about that. It's about supporting Regina and maybe, help her feel a little better after an awful day.

She looks at that tiny smile and hopes she can make it grow brighter.

Regina watches the city go by in a blur and smiles softly. It's one thing she's always loved about being a passenger, just watching the world go by. She finds it soothing. She doesn't know if that's odd or not, frankly she doesn't care. Tonight she needs a distraction. She needs to not have her head at work.

Emma's offer couldn't have come at a better time and she's glad it came from Emma. Had anyone else offered she'd have turned them down and let herself dwell and worry. Regina's very committed to her patients but even she knows she needs to get away sometimes. If she's there every second of her day then she'll drive herself to a breakdown and then she'll be no good to her patients, her family or herself.

Tonight she finds her thoughts drifting elsewhere. She lifts her head slightly to look at Emma and smiles. She takes a second to revel in the way Emma's face lights up in the glow of streetlights and her heart skips a beat. It's been a long time, too long, since she's felt an attraction like this and it's hard to resist.

She shakes her head telling herself not to dive in too fast. _Friends_ she reminds herself of what she told her mother, not that she truly believes it and if she's 100% honest with herself she can imagine them being a lot more than that. She's just not sure if she's ready to process those feelings and let someone in that way yet.

_Just relax_ she thinks taking a deep breath. Regina sighs. She doesn't want to get lost in her head and stop herself from just having tonight.

She smiles as Emma pulls the car over outside of a small bar. Good. She doesn't fancy going anywhere too busy tonight. She hates clubs where she can't even hear herself think let alone the people around her. Emma, is someone she wants to hear.

"We're here," Emma says with a smile. Regina smiles back and they climb out of the yellow Bug to enter the bar.

* * *

They take a seat at the bar both pleased to see that it isn't too crowded. It's about halfway between their two houses and Emma knows the bartender here and knows they won't be allowed to get too drunk. After all they both have to go to work tomorrow. Sometimes it's a blessing knowing you have somewhere to go every morning and that each day when you go to work you can save and you can help even if you can't help yourself.

Other days like today it seems like a curse to know that no matter how awful the day has been it could all happen again, maybe even worse tomorrow. To Regina the hospital is a place where you have to savour your good days. You have to keep the patients you save stored somewhere in your mind and hope beyond hope they outnumber the ones you can't.

She sighs again thinking of Katie. She wonders how her mother is doing. Katie doesn't know the results of her scan or her diagnosis. All she knows is that she's sick and has to stay in the hospital. Her Mom doesn't know what to tell her and Regina can understand that. It's a terrifying enough thing to face as an adult let alone as a child.

"Hey," Emma says softly jostling her from her thoughts. She blinks before smiling, "I'm okay." It's a lie, one they both see right through. Emma places her hand gently on Regina's arm, "No you're not and that's okay."

Regina nods, "No I'm not." She's exhausted and it's been a long, emotional day. If she were at home she'd hug Henry, busy herself looking after him then collapse into bed and maybe have a good soul cleansing cry.

Emma takes in her expression and the way tears shine in her eyes and nods in understanding. She takes Regina's hand. "Come with me," she says simply before leading Regina into the back room. She knows the owner won't mind. She looks at Regina for a few seconds before opening up her arms, "Come here."

Regina looks at her warily for a few seconds. She aches for the comfort of another human being. She's been held by her mother and her son but it's different. With Daniel, when she was held she felt at home, loved and safe. She feels that with her family but with Daniel it was different. With him it was a romantic love and she enjoyed every second of it. Since his death she hasn't really let anyone else hold her. She fears finding that feeling again and losing it.

She knows too well that you can never truly anticipate loss. With her father it was a long illness and yet the end was still a shock. Daniel was completely unexpected and it's taught her that you can never promise to stay around forever because there's no way of predicting what might happen. She's let that drive her to take chances like training to be a doctor, a surgeon and then a trauma resident. She let it drive her to make the most of her time with Henry.

The only thing it hasn't driven her to do is to try and find love again, to take a chance on people…until tonight. There's something about Emma that she can't yet put into words, something that draws Regina to her and for the first time in ten years take a chance. She steps forward into this arms that hold patiently and wait for her to be ready and lets herself be held. She feels Emma's arms wrap around her and she gasps quietly finding the warmth and safety she'd been missing since Daniel's death all those years ago.

Her mother has been her rock and supported her but she had yearned for something else without even realising it until this moment. She wraps her arms around Emma's waist. She takes a few moments just to get used to being held like this again before finally succumbing to the tears that have been threatening to fall all day.

Emma simply holds her while she cries but it's enough. She rubs circles on Regina's back whilst the woman sobs and cries until her tears dry up and her breathing slowly returns to normal. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand before taking a deep breath. She sighs as Emma continues to hold her and smiles. She feels a little better after having a cry. In Emma's arms she feels comforted and whilst they claim they're just friends Regina shivers at the touch and how right the embrace feels to her.

Eventually she lifts her head up and smiles at Emma, "Thank you," she says though she doesn't let go of Emma's waist yet. Emma smiles back at her, "Anytime," she promises continuing to hold Regina until the brunette lets go.

Regina pulls away immediately missing the warmth of Emma's hold. She smiles at the other woman before saying, "I think I'm ready for that drink now."

* * *

"So what do you want to drink?" Emma asks pulling out her purse. Regina frowns shaking her head, "I'll pay for the first round."

"I don't mind."

"I know but you held me in a storage room while I cried so it's only fair I buy the first drinks."

"I didn't do it for the drinks," Emma points out.

Regina smiles, "I know but I still want to."

"Fine but I buy the next one."

"We'll take it in turns," Regina insists and Emma smiles, "Okay, so what are you drinking? I'll just have a beer."

"A spiced rum," Regina replies before giving their orders to the bartender who smiles at Emma, "First round on the house for Dr Swan here."

"Thanks Lacey," Emma says with a grin.

Regina turns to look at her, "On the house?"

"I went to high school with Lacey and her sister Belle so we go way back. Plus I stitched up one of her regulars after he got beat up pretty bad so she feels like she owes me. She doesn't."

"You can still have one free drink," Lacey says returning with their drinks, "It's the least I can do when you're put saving lives all day. So who's your hot friend?"

Emma blushes, "Lacey," she hisses in warning.

Lacey rolls her eyes, "What? She is hot. Don't tell me you didn't notice because I know when you're lying your ass off Swan."

Regina chuckles taking a sip of her drink before fixing Emma with a devilish smile, "Yes Emma, tell me, did you notice?"

Emma's cheeks go bright red as she mumbles "yes" into her drink. Regina's smile grows brighter at the muttered word and she nudges Emma before replying, "For what it's worth I think you're hot too."

Emma looks up then, "You do?"

Regina grins before winking at her, "Let's just say I noticed."

Emma's blush darkens but this time her smile grows with it, "You did?"

Regina responds by simply smiling at her and taking another sip of her drink. She waits for Lacey to leave them to attend to another customer before sidling closer to Emma. She leans in so she can whisper in Emma's ear, "How could I not?"

* * *

A few drinks later they walk out of the bar. Lacey cut them off before they could get too drunk but both women have a nice buzz going on, not enough to be off their face drunk, just enough to let go and relax. They spent the night laughing, chatting and blatantly flirting with each other. They walk out of the bar bumping shoulders as they exit, the cool night air hitting them.

Regina laughs before glancing down at her watch, "God I can't remember the last time I stayed out this late. That sounds really sad doesn't it?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. The last time I stayed up this late was because Lucy had colic."

Regina laughs again, "Do you think we need to get our more?"

Emma grins, "Maybe but then I'd need good company."

Regina smiles falling into step beside her, both of them simply wandering towards the car though neither has any intention of driving tonight. Their arms brush against each other again as she replies, "Well we'll just have to find some for you."

Emma can only smile back at her as they pause, "Maybe I've already found some," she says and Regina turns to meet her gaze. They hold each other's gaze for several long moments before Regina takes a step closer to Emma. Emma's breath hitches as she moves closer until they're mere inches from one another.

It's Regina who closes the gap between them taking that final step towards Emma before leaning in for a kiss. Shivers run down both their spines as they feel the initial spark of that kiss before pulling each other closer so they can sink into the sweet and wonderful feeling of the kiss.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its character. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina curses as her alarm pulls her from the sweet, joyful embrace of her dreams. She rolls over in bed with a contented sigh as she rests her head on her pillow. Her mind still races with the memory of her first, second and the many kisses that followed with Emma. They were incredible. Scarily incredible. It's been a long time since she's felt something so beautifully intense and as wonderful as it is Regina can't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed.

The last person she kissed, who truly wanted to kiss with every beat of her heart was Daniel. That was ten years ago now. It ended in agony and heartbreak and as much as she'd love to jump into whatever this is with Emma she's terrified. She's terrified to fall in love and think she's found forever only to lose it again.

She sighs.

It's the thing that's held her back all these years. It's all so vivid still. She can still remember holding Daniel in her arms and begging him to hold on for her and their baby only for him to slip away as the sirens wailed towards her. A tear rolls down her cheek at the memory and she shudders. Her fingers trail up to play with the ring hanging on a chain around her neck. She raises it to her lips and kisses it softly.

Last night's kiss made her remember what it was like to feel that spark and pull towards someone. When they were kissing she wanted to hold on to Emma and never let go. She could have stayed there on that street and kissed Emma forever. Sadly all moments have to end sometimes or they can never give way to others.

She wants to kiss Emma again. She does. Her lips tingle with the memory of the sensation of Emma's lips against her own. She sighs dreamily. She's terrified and excited and most of all thoroughly lost as to what to do. It's been eleven years since she's last dated and she has no idea how people go about it now. If she wants to face total hell she could ask her mother but that would mean admitting she has a crush on Emma and such a confession would probably have her mom planning her wedding.

Regina rubs her head in her hands as she sits up slowly. _If only life were simple_ she thinks but then she supposes it would be boring. As scary as it is there's something wonderful about opening herself up to ideas of love again. There's a beautiful fluttery feeling in her heart just at the possibility of hope.

Now she just has to hope Emma feels the same way.

Her alarm blares again and she huffs. "Okay, okay," she says turning her alarm off. The third snooze will be far too late. If she leaves it Henry will beat her to the bathroom and she'll be behind all morning. With another sigh she slips out of her bed. It could be a long day ahead but she knows without a doubt she wants to find a way to speak to Emma today.

She takes a deep nervous breath.

_Today you're going to ask Emma out on a date_ she promises herself as she hurries towards the bathroom.

* * *

Emma rolls over in bed only to be poked in the face. She frowns in sleepy confusion before remembering that she wound up picking Lucy up from Ruby after her drinks. She could have left her there but she wanted to see her little girl and tell Ruby about her kiss with Regina. She chuckles remembering the interrogation she got from her best friend about the kiss, how many there and what Emma is going to do about it.

She smiles wondering what exactly she is going to do now. The kiss has left her with a dreamy, happy smile on her lips as she remembers it. She knows without a doubt that she'll want to do it again. She can't let a kiss like that be a one-time thing. It was incredible sending a thunderbolt to her heart. Every time she closes her eyes she pictures Regina's smile. She remembers the feel of the kiss and her heart pangs wistfully.

She sighs contently before being poked in the cheek again, "Mommy!" Lucy cries clearly surprised, "I home!"

Emma smiles opening her eyes, "I know. I picked you up."

"You did?"

"Surprise," Emma replies with a chuckle.

"Surprise!" Lucy repeats with a grin as she bounces onto the bed. She leans over to hug her Mommy, "Did you have fun with 'Gina?"

"I did," Emma admits, "Did you have fun with Aunty Ruby?"

Lucy nods, "Yep we played Hide and Seek!"

Emma grins, "Did you win?"

Lucy nods again, "Yep. Ruby hides in weally easy places. What did you do?"

"I talked to my friend, cheered her up and then took her home," Emma replies.

"Did you look afta her?"

Emma nods, "I did."

"Was she nice to you?"

Emma smiles thinking of the kisses once more, "She was very nice to me."

"Good," Lucy declares, "Will you go see her again?"

"I hope so," Emma says before reaching across for her phone, eyes widening at the time, "We better get going Lucy-Goosey or I won't get to see her again today."

"Hurry!" Lucy cries flying off the bed and dragging Emma after her.

* * *

Regina hands her updated notes to the nurse at the desk telling her what she wants to do next with Katie. Her plan for today is to get an oncology specialist to see her and hopefully work out a treatment plan to save her. Katie's Mom was happy to see her this morning. Overnight she had clearly dreamed of worst case scenarios and was full of questions. Regina hopes her answers helped or at least provided clarity which in such an uncertain situation is a comfort all in itself.

Since she had a little extra time before her trauma rounds she checked in a few of her other patients who'd found their way up to paediatrics. Some were awake. Others weren't but it calms her mind to know they're in a place where they can be helped and hopefully cured.

Her own mind is a mess with one constant thread of thought – Emma.

She sighs as she takes the long way back to trauma so she can walk past the nursery smiling at the little babies gurgling and looking around in awe at their new surroundings. "What are you doing up here?"

She turns, jumping at a familiar voice to see her mother standing there, "Mom?"

"I have a board meeting," Cora explains, "I dropped Henry at school."

Regina smiles. She got up at her second snooze out of sheer force of habit. She was halfway through her shower when she realised she could have let her alarm snooze once more since Henry was at her mother's mansion for the night. At least it meant she got to the hospital in time to check on her patients and reassure a frantic mother.

"Thank you," she says, "What brings you up to paeds?"

"Just wandering," Cora replies, "Plus the babies are cute."

"They are," Regina says.

"Why are you on paeds? I thought you were doing a trauma residency?"

"I am," Regina answers, "It never hurts to learn though. Whilst I'm here I may as well get as much experience as I can."

Cora nods before adding, "Does that include Emma Swan?"

Regina blushes, her cheeks burning scarlet red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Cora replies, "So I'm guessing drinks as friends turned into more than that?"

Regina sighs before nodding, "It did."

"What happened?" Cora asks worriedly brushing a curl away from her daughter's clearly pensive face. "Did something bad happen?"

"No," Regina says straightaway to put her mother at ease, "Nothing bad. We kissed and it was amazing. It was the most incredible kiss I've had since…since Daniel. It was beautiful but it was overwhelming."

Cora nods, "Sometimes overwhelming is good. It doesn't hurt sometimes Regina to veer out of your comfort zone. I know that after Daniel you were afraid to try and love again. I didn't know Daniel very well but I know he loved you. I know what he wanted most in this world was for you to be happy."

"I am happy," Regina replies. She doesn't know who of them she's trying to convince. In truth she's content but she's stuck in that contentment.

"Are you?" Cora asks, "I know you love Henry and your job but I can see it in your eyes you want more and that's okay. Go for more."

Regina smiles, "I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes Mom now I've got to go."

"Lives to save? Emmas to ask out?" Cora asks with a smile. Regina grins back, "Something like that."

* * *

Emma is just coming out of the locker room when her mother corners her. She smiles at her, "Hey Mom." Mary Margaret stops to blink at her in surprise, "You called me Mom?"

"Well you are?"

"What happened to secrecy?"

Emma shrugs, "It's not like I'm going to advertise it with sky writing but the one person I wanted to share our secret with I have. As for everyone else if they say something they say something. I'm earning this on my own merit and I know that. I feared people thinking I got this job because if you or Dad but I told my….friend," it feels weird to call Regina that when she's so much more, "and I didn't lose her respect."

Mary Margaret smiles, "That's good. So we can be open and honest about it then?"

"Well don't scream it from the rooftops or anything but you don't have to pretend if you don't want to," Emma replies.

Her Mom smiles as they continue walking towards the trauma unit, "So who's your friend? Your father tells me you're close to one resident in particular and Ruby told me you asked her to babysit last night."

Emma raises a brow, "Been doing some investigative work have we?"

Mary Margaret chuckles, "I hear things. Very few things remain quiet in the hospital Emma."

"I know," Emma says. Gossip here is crazy. In her first day she heard all sorts of weird rumours and stories even though she hadn't met any of the people they were about. She doesn't like the idea of people knowing everything about her. She's generally more private and quiet but she's finding her feet now and so she can let herself be more relaxed about some secrets.

She needs to talk to Regina. She needs to find out if the kiss will blossom into more and whether or not they will be honest about it to the hospital. The last thing she wants is for every aspect of them to be hospital scandal but she needs to find out if Regina's on the same page too.

"So who's your "friend"?"

"Regina Mills," Emma admits.

Her mother frowns, "As in Cora Mills' daughter?!"

"Yep."

"You realise she's one of the board members? Not just that but one of the biggest contributors to the hospital?"

Emma nods, "I know. Regina told me."

"Emma be careful. You're playing with fire here. She's very powerful."

"And you're the head of cardio and Dad in charge of trauma. Who cares who our parents are? If I like her and she likes me it shouldn't be a problem."

Mary Margaret nods, "I know but still she's a Mills."

"And I'm a Swan," Emma deadpans.

She rolls her eyes, "I know. Still just don't rush into things. Remember you and Neal."

Emma frowns, "How could I forget? Trust me Mom I won't rush into anything but this is different. Just let me be Mom. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I know what I want but I promise I'll keep you updated."

Mary smiles, "I hope so. Now go, kick some ass today, and hurry before you're late."

"If I am I'm telling Dad it was your fault!" Emma calls out as she rushes downstairs towards the A&amp;E.

* * *

They don't see each other for more than a shared small happy smile or fleeting glance until the end of the day. They collapse onto the locker room bench side by side after having been slammed all day with an ongoing run of new cases and older ones that needed updating. Regina feels like she's run a marathon having been running around the hospital all day to keep track of her patients.

She smiles at Emma, "So…."

"So…." Emma echoes smiling back. She wants to lean across and kiss her but she resists just in case. It's Regina who looks around to make sure they're alone before closing the miniscule gap between them to kiss Emma.

She smiles when she pulls away, "I've wanted to do that since you dropped me off last night."

Emma grins goofily, "Me too. I've been thinking about last night. I know we went out as friends yesterday but I was hoping that maybe next time when we go out we could call it a date?"

Regina's smile grows brighter, "I'd love to call it a date. When?"

Emma frowns, "Not tonight. Lucy has football."

"Henry has basketball tomorrow."

"Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds fine," Regina replies. The town women smile again knowing they'll have something to look forward to at the weekend.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you to ineheram for the prompt and hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina smiles stretching sleepily as she hugs her pillow close to her chest. It's Saturday, the glorious weekend after a week of work. She loathes weekend shifts. The weekends are for lying in. They're for taking Henry to the park or the video store or wherever else they might want to go. It's for Sunday dinner at her mother's and this weekend it's for a lunch date with Emma.

Emma cornered her in the locker room last night to explain it would have to be lunch since it was the only time she could get a babysitter for Lucy. Regina smiles remembering the adorable way Emma had run her fingers through her hair and blushed as she hastily explained she was definitely not cancelling nor would she ever cancel. Rambling normally annoys her yet in Emma she finds it endearing.

Regina rolls over in bed staring up at her ceiling. She used to do this all the time with Daniel, they would stare up at the ceiling and pretend to draw out their future painting imaginary scenes in their minds and dreaming of their happily ever after.

She sighs sadly knowing none of those dreams ever came true nor will they ever now. She presses a kiss to the ring around her neck as a tear slides down her cheek. Thinking about Daniel makes her smile yet always gets her down. Over time the pain is dulling but still sends an ache through her heart.

She stares back up at her ceiling closing her eyes for a second before looking up. She smiles as she imagines a first date with Emma. Regina has no idea where they're going but she can dream of dates. They may not end up being their first but they can still happen. It's time, she decides, to paint a new future on her ceiling.

It's terrifying.

Regina fears making new dreams and forgetting Daniel. She knows she'll never forget him yet the fear still strikes her heart every now and then. It's been fourteen years since her first date and she can still picture every detail.

Hopefully today will be another memory she'll have forever. It's been a long time since she's met someone she even thought was worth taking a chance on. The dates she's been on were blind dates and none of them ended well. They just felt awkward.

"Mom!" Henry's shout pulls her out of her reverie and she grins deciding to just enjoy the morning with her son. She won't think about her date or her fears but simply stop overanalysing her every move. She doesn't want to overthink Emma and ruin everything before it begins. Henry, though, has always managed to pull her away from fear and sadness.

She smiles pulling on a robe stretching out her arms before wandering out to the kitchen to make Belgian waffles with syrup for herself and her son.

* * *

Emma wakes up to someone bouncing on her legs. She groans trying to roll over in her bed to avoid getting up. It's Saturday which means she doesn't have to be up at the crack of dawn and rush around in a mad dash to get herself and Lucy ready.

"Mommy," Lucy whispers into Emma's ear to try and stir her.

"What?" Emma singsongs back.

"It's time to wake up," Lucy says.

"It's Saturday Lucy Goosey," Emma replies as she opens her eyes and sits up with a soft smile. Lucy tilts her head at her, "It's still morning Mommy," she answers as she slips off the bed and pulls off the covers. She then jumps up and tugs at Emma's hand. "Come on Mommy!"

Emma feigns falling back to sleep and pushes herself off to let Lucy drag her off of the bed, "Why do I need to get up?" Emma calls out as she rolls over onto her hands and knees on the carpet. Lucy grins hopping on Emma's back, "'Cause you is an unicorn. Now go to breakfast!"

Emma chuckles wandering through to the kitchen, Lucy squealing on her back before hopping off when they reach the breakfast bar. Lucy scrambles for her seat trying to climb up onto her stool. "Hold on Lucy," she calls out before standing and helping her daughter up, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Jam."

"And?"

"Jam."

Emma laughs, "How about jam on toast?" Lucy pauses before nodding and reaching for her doctor bear and pretending to give her a check-up. Emma smiles watching her daughter work. She's done that plenty of times this week. She's lost count of the number of check-ups she does in a week. In trauma especially it feels like you flit from one patient to the other in a constant string of check-ups, diagnoses, treatments and then eventually collapsing.

It's a long day every day but it's a rush and one Emma thrives on.

She serves Lucy up a plate of jam on toast before making herself a cup of coffee and preparing her own toast. She sits down across from Lucy, "You're having lunch with Nana and Grandpa today."

Lucy looks up with an excited smile, "I am?"

"Yep."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm having lunch with Regina."

Lucy pauses for a moment as she thinks, "The pwetty one with dark hair?"

Emma nods chuckling at the description. It fits as do so many other words she can think of, gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, amazing…the list goes on and someday Emma hopes she'll get a chance to say them all. "Yes," she replies.

"Why are you having lunch with her?"

"We're going on a date."

"What's a date?"

"It's when two people who like each other go out for grown up time."

"Why?"

"So they can spend time together and figure out if they like each other."

"So what do you do?"

"Talk, eat, laugh, maybe hug," _and more_ Emma thinks remembering the kiss from their drinks and the ones they've been sneaking to each other in the supply closet whenever they get a chance.

Lucy nods, "Okay," she says before switching to another conversation in a typical toddler way, "Can I watch Doc McStuffins?"

Emma nods and Lucy hops down and runs to the TV. Emma smiles as the theme song fills the apartment and she sips her coffee thinking about her date. She hopes Regina likes it. She's not planned anything too fancy – she wasn't sure it was Regina's style so she picked small and personal. She looks up at the clock.

Just two more hours to go.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Regina asks for the twelfth time in ten minutes. Henry rolls his eyes, "I'm ten not four Mom, I'll be fine."

"I'm only going to be out for a couple of hours."

"Mom I'm going to the library. Belle will be there. It's not like I'm going to wander off into the woods for two hours."

"Don't even joke about it."

"Relax Mom. You'll be fine."

"I am fine," she retorts.

"Really? Then why do you keep fidgeting. Plus you've changed four times this morning."

"I have a date."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I found the post-it by your bed. It said 'date with Emma' next to a smiley face and a heart."

Regina blushes, "Don't tell anyone especially not my Mom."

He laughs, "I'm sure Grandma will be thrilled. Now can we go? I'm gonna miss the bus." Regina nods before pulling him close to hug him tight. He hugs her back sensing her fear, "Mom don't be scared. It's just lunch."

Regina offers him a half smile. It's only lunch but it isn't and they both know it. It's the first step she's taken to actively find someone in years. It's the first date she's been on that hasn't been arranged by his Grandma or Kathryn. It's exciting but scary and it's why she's being so overprotective and he knows it.

He sighs rolling his eyes before practically dragging her to the door. She chuckles locking the door and following him down the stairs. She watches him get onto the bus waving him off as she waits for Emma to turn up. She looks down at her outfit choice. Emma told her not to go overboard so she settled for a linen sundress and a pair of high heels. She threw a blazer over the top just in case they do go somewhere fancy and for warmth too.

Finally she spots a yellow bug and her smile blossoms into a grin. Emma toots the horn and waves to her with a glowing smile. Regina feels her heart flutter in her chest as she walks over to the Bug and climbs in. Emma's in skinny jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. It's a combination that suits her perfectly and does amazing things for her figure.

Emma grins as she spots Regina not so subtly checking her out and takes a moment to do the same. She licks her lips at the legs peeking out from the sort sundress and she smiles at the glimpse of sun-kissed skin.

"Like what you see?"

Emma smiles, "Very much," she replies leaning across the car to greet Regina with a kiss. Regina smiles into the kiss as she weaves her hands into Emma's blonde curls. They've been sneaking kisses all week running into supply closets to talk and make out whenever they get the chance. They'll come out when they've decided what they are for themselves. For now they just want to explore it on their own.

Regina's still terrified.

Emma's still a little wary.

Both of them want this though and so they'll try to take down their walls brick by brick so they can let the other in.

They continue making out until Emma eventually pulls away. Regina pouts at her and Emma laughs, "If we carry on we'll never get to the date part."

* * *

Emma pulls the Bug up with a nervous smile as Regina looks around clearly trying to figure out where they're going. "Okay," Regina says, "I give up. Where are we going?" Emma smiles climbing out of the car and walking round to open the passenger door. Regina climbs out and Emma takes her hand before leading her into Granny's Diner.

The Diner is special to her. It's her go-to place to eat and somewhere where she feels comfortable and at ease – in short it's exactly the environment she needs on a first date. It's comfy and cosy and she knows they'll be treated well.

"A Diner?" Regina asks.

Emma smiles, "I hope it's okay. I didn't know where you'd want to go so I decided for somewhere that I want to share with you."

Regina smiles. "You want to share this place with me?" Emma nods, "Why?"

Emma shrugs, "It's just special to me. It's where I took Lucy for her first milkshake. It's where I met my best friend and paid my way through college. It's one of those places where I feel at home. I haven't been on a first date for a long time and I figured go for comfort."

Regina nods in understanding, "Sounds wonderful Emma. I haven't dated in a long time either and I'd rather go somewhere that means something to you rather than some big showy place where we both feel uncomfortable."

Emma smiles, "Well then I hope you're ready for the best grilled cheese you've ever tasted."

Regina chuckles as they walk in. The pair are immediately greeted by an animated brunette with a red streak through her hair. She smiles when she hears Emma whisper "Ruby just play it cool," knowing this must be the best friend Emma was talking about.

The waitress sighs before leading them over to the back booth, "Okay so what can I get you guys?"

"A hot cocoa with cinnamon and cream," Emma replies with a smile.

"A coffee for me please."

Ruby nods before running off to tell her grandmother of the momentous news – Emma is on a date in their Diner. Emma sighs as she watches her friend run off. "I bet you ten dollars right here and now that by the time we've left I will get a phone call from my Mom."

"Why?"

"Because Ruby will tell Granny and then she'll text my Mom just to make sure she isn't hallucinating."

Regina laughs, "I'm guessing you don't bring many people here?"

"It's normally me and Lucy."

Regina smiles, "So I am special?"

Emma nods, "Very."

Regina's grin lights up her face reaching her cheeks as their drinks are brought over. She ducks her eyes to scan the menu before deciding on the chicken salad with fries on the side. Emma goes for the grilled cheese and fries and they return their attention to each other.

"You think your mother is bad. I have dinner with my Mom tomorrow and I can guarantee Henry will let this slip and I won't hear the end of it."

"She can't be that bad."

"Have you ever seen a police interrogation on TV?"

Emma laughs, "Yes."

"Well picture that but with harsher lighting."

Emma laughs so hard she nearly spits out her drink. She sets it down before apologising. "It's fine," Regina replies finding Emma's laugh contagious. She smiles seeing a smear of whipped cream over Emma's upper lip. She reaches across with her thumb to wipe it off smiling at the way Emma shivers at the contact.

Regina leans back, "So what does a regular Saturday look like for you?"

Emma smiles brightly and Regina grins. She loves how Emma's eyes light up when she talks about Lucy. It's clear the little girl is Emma's world and her devotion and love is something Regina finds herself drawn to. "Well it starts with me being jumped on followed by Doc McStuffins. If it's nice we'll go to the park. If it rains I take her to the library. Either way we come here to the Diner for lunch and then we hit my parents for dinner. Sunday is a lazy day."

"The best day of the week," Regina replies.

"Nah Saturday's better."

"Why?"

"Because when Sunday ends it's Monday. When Saturday ends you know there's still Sunday and you have another day to enjoy."

Regina smiles softly, "That's a really nice way to look at things."

Emma shrugs, "I guess. Maybe I just like not getting up at 6am for two days in a row."

Regina chuckles raising her coffee cup, "I'll toast to that."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks again to ineheram for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters or any medical knowledge aside from what I've learned watching Grey's Anatomy. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma smiles as she works. She's on a high. She's just saved a patient using a procedure for the first time in her career and there's only one person she wants to talk about it with. Except she doesn't really want to talk. She wants to go to her safe, happy place, a place where she feels grounded and back in reality. Her place is not a place but a person. Outside of the hospital it's Lucy but now her heart is making room for another – Regina.

She looks down at her pager seeing no messages. _Whew_ she thinks before wandering through the halls to find Regina. She grins seeing a familiar glimpse of dark brown curls. Emma runs up to her slipping her arm through Regina's. Regina jumps before seeing Emma and smiling, "You surprised me."

"I'm keeping you on your toes."

Regina scoffs, "Because this place is so calm and peaceful?"

Emma laughs, "Okay then I'm giving you a training exercise in surprises."

"By jumping me in the hallway? How does that help me prepare for trauma?"

Emma pauses and hums, "You never know what's around the corner?"

Regina chuckles, "I'll give you that one dear. At least this is a good surprise."

"Rough day?"

"It could be better. Katie's starting her treatments today."

Emma rubs her thumb in circles on Regina's hand as they walk slowly, "How's she doing?"

Regina sighs, "She doesn't really understand what's going on. So far she's stable but it doesn't look good."

"You'll help."

"I hope so," Regina replies and Emma smiles seeing the steely determination in Regina's eyes. It's one of the many reasons she's falling for Regina, she works hard and she cares with all her might. It's what makes her a good doctor, it's what makes her a good person.

"You'll help," Emma repeats.

Regina shrugs though she can't help but smile at Emma's optimism. She leans into the blonde's touch as they walk, "How's your morning going?"

"I just had to give a patient an emergency thoracotomy," Emma replies. It was her first one and she's still shaking from the adrenaline of the whole thing. What happens next to her patient is up to the cardio team, well her Mom and her interns, but Emma got the guy up there. She saved him and it's an enormous joy and it reminds her of the responsibility she holds to her patients. It reminds her why she's here in trauma in the first place.

Regina pauses, "Really? How did it go?"

"Good I think anyway," Emma says, "Nolan reckons I saved the guy's life but we'll see if he makes it out of surgery."

Regina smiles squeezing her hand, "Either way you got him up there Emma. You got him to where he needs to be."

Emma smiles back, "I can't believe I just did that."

"It's scary isn't it?"

"Yeah but a good kind of scary. An exciting kind," Emma replies.

Regina nods. It is terrifying sometimes to stare down at a patient and know that their life is in your hands but when it works, when you save them it's exhilarating. Looking at Emma she can see that buzz on her face and in a hospital if you've got that high you fight to keep it for as long as possible.

"So where are you off to now?"

"Well I actually have a few minutes and I was hoping you did too."

"It just so happens I've just discharged my patient."

"Anything major?"

"Head sutures. He fell out of a tree," Regina replies, "So we both have some free time?"

"So it would seem," Emma says and stops as they find the on-call room, "Oh and look where we are!"

Regina chuckles, "Well since we're here it would be rude if we didn't stop to have a break"

"We have to be well rested," Emma agrees and they walk into the on-call room. Both women check to make sure it's empty before Emma flicks the lock shut. They turn to face each other before colliding in a passionate and needy kiss. The kisses grow heated as they begin running their hands up and down each other's bodies.

"God I've missed you," Regina mumbles.

"We saw each other yesterday," Emma replies.

"I know…maybe I just like kissing you," Regina says with a smile. She does. She fantasises about it and where those kisses might lead. She loves kissing Emma and the rush she feels when they do. They walk each other over to the bed before falling down onto it, Regina straddling Emma's hips. Emma grins at the sight immediately commemorating it to memory. Regina on top of her is definitely something she could get used to.

She squirms feeling a rush of arousal at the sight and her hips instinctively buck up into Regina. Emma blushes feeling embarrassed for about half a second until Regina raises a brow and grins at her. She slides over Emma's body joining their lips in another heated kiss, tongues easily slipping across lips to find one another and hands desperate to touch one another.

It's been a long time since Regina's felt this kind of passion and desire for another person. She's had urges of course and meaningless flings to scratch an itch but with Emma there's more to it. She wants her and craves her but she wants it for more than just one night. She freezes for a moment. It's been a long time since she's had sex and it's meant something and the thought is terrifying.

Emma notices her sudden shift and quickly disentangles her hands from Regina's scrub top and moves them to rest on Regina's back simply holding the brunette on top of her, "Are you okay?"

Regina sighs, "I want you I do. I just…it's been a very long time since I've done this…a relationship I mean….and well….when I've had sex in the past ten years they've just been one night stands. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's been eleven years since I've had sex and it's meant anything to me…."

"…and you don't want to rush it?" She's curious as to why it's been eleven years but she won't push. Emma has her own past and reasons for avoiding attachment and she's guessing Regina does too. When they're ready they'll tell each other their stories.

Regina nods chewing her lip, "Sorry."

Emma shrugs, "What for? You don't have to be sorry for not being ready. When we do have sex Regina I want it to like mind-blowingly amazing and that means we both have to want it."

Regina smiles, "You don't mind waiting. Just for a little bit?"

Emma shakes her head, "Nah. I think you'll be worth waiting for."

Regina's smile grows a little brighter as she moves to kiss her tenderly, "Thank you," she pauses taking a second to enjoy the closeness, "We can still make out though…" she adds with a grin before moving to kiss Emma again. Emma grins into the kiss settling her hand boldly under Regina's scrub top when she hears the worst noise ever.

Her pager.

She groans before fumbling for it as Regina goes off too.

Regina sighs before looking up at Emma, "MVA?"

"MVA," Emma nods. They look at each other, kiss swollen lips and mussed hair kissing one another one last time before heading back out into the hospital.

* * *

Regina smiles as she sits beside Henry on the couch. It's been a long couple of days with shifts blurring into other shifts but she's getting back into the swing of it. She works hard but still has time to get Henry picked up and spend time with him. She has to do a night shift tonight though, always the worst, and so she was determined to spend a few hours with her son.

"Which one am I again?" she asks as she holds the controller in her hands.

He chuckles rolling his eyes, "You're the blue car. You remember how to drive right?"

"Press this button and hope something happens?"

Henry laughs again before explaining the buttons, "I hope you're better at remembering surgeries."

She smiles, "Surgery is easier than this, more controlled." Well it's not easier but it makes her son laugh. Surgery goes one of two ways, smoothly or full of complications and with trauma you never know which kind you're getting.

At least with video games she knows she'll be a disaster and it'll be more fun.

"Mom the race is starting," Henry says as his car immediately zooms off. She tries to keep up as they talk about school and comics and his crush on a girl named Grace.

"Henry and Grace sitting in a tree," she sings and he blushes before play hitting her arm, "MOM!"

"What?"

"It's not like that. We're friends, just shut up okay?" She laughs until he says, "Besides if anyone's k-i-s-s-i-n-g it's you and Emma."

Then her cheeks go scarlet red, "I don't know what you mean Henry."

He raises a knowing brow, "Sure you don't. How was your date?"

"Did your grandmother put you up to this?"

"She taught me well," he replies with a chuckle, "She just cares Mom. Besides would you rather be questioned by me or her over brunch?"

"Brunch?"

"On Sunday? Remember Mom. She called you the other day but you were busy daydreaming and doodling love hearts."

"I was not!"

He holds up her notebook which is surrounded by little love hears and scrawled in the middle is the word 'brunch', "Exhibit A" he declares and she groans. Her little car spins off the track and a warning flashes up telling her to drive the right way round.

"So we have to go to brunch?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yes Mom. I bet I'd know you'd want to go to brunch with."

Regina blushes again, "I-"

"Relax Mom it's okay. It's good to see you happy for a change."

She regards him with a curious look before smiling. She is happy, she just didn't know Henry had picked up on it or considered it a change. Then again he's never seen her date or take a chance. For ten years she's just sort of existed finding her happiness in Henry and throwing her all into being his Mom and being a doctor.

"You'd be okay with me dating someone?" she asks. It's always been her and Henry and she doesn't know how he'll feel about someone else coming into the picture.

He shrugs, "Sure as long as they make you happy Mom. Can I meet her?"

"Not yet," Regina replies.

"Why not?"

Because she's scared and gun-shy. Because even though she's happy she's still wary of bringing someone in only to lose them. Because she doesn't want to introduce anyone to Henry unless they're a sure thing…but then what if Emma is a sure thing?

She sighs before replying, "Just give me some time Henry."

"Are you scared?" he asks.

"It's complicated," Regina responds, "And I just need a little more time to figure things out before I introduce her to you. When I'm ready to I will let her meet you okay?"

"Okay," he replies before turning back to the game, "Mom what are you doing?" She looks up and sees her car spinning around in the mud. She laughs, "I have no idea Henry."

* * *

Emma sits at her parent's dinner table trying her best to focus solely on the plate of spaghetti in front of her and not their eyes boring into her. "Mommy," Lucy whispers, "Why are Nan and Pop looking at you?"

She looks up and her parents both very blatantly look away upon being caught. She sighs, "Okay guys what's going on?"

"Are you dating Regina Mills?" Mary Margaret blurts out.

"I-um-I don't know," she doesn't. She and Regina haven't really put a label on anything. She has what can only be described as a hell of a lot more than a crush on the woman – in fact they went past the crush phase about ten make-out sessions ago. She's falling for Regina and they've been out but they haven't decided on terms or dating or anything.

"What do you mean you don't know?" her father asks with a small smile.

"Well we haven't talked about it."

"They're clearly too busy in the on call room," her mother remarks and Emma blushes, "What?"

"A few interns saw you go in," Mary continues, "And well you know how gossip is in a hospital."

"So everyone knows?"

"They know you were in the on-call room together and well it doesn't take a lot to put two and two together especially with you two."

"What do you mean?"

"David, do you want to take this one?"

He nods, "Well we may have noticed a few things. You two are very close, you have a good working relationship but there's more to it, you're practically joined at the hip which is good but people are noticing. You two might want to decide what you are and soon."

Emma sighs. She supposes this is a problem with dating someone you work with – everyone knows and once they do they want to know everything, not that Emma will tell them. It's no-one's business. The only thing she does care about is whether or not she and Regina are on the same page about dating, being girlfriends or whatever else they're calling it.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," she promises before diving back into her spaghetti.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the response to this fic so far. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina shivers as she stands in the cemetery. Even on the hottest of days she feels cold here. She knows it's nothing to with the weather and all to do with the memories that come rushing to the surface when she visits.

Her first date, ever. Sixteen years old and full of excitement. They went to a movie and ate burgers in the café down the road. Nothing overly sophisticated or showy – her mother had turned her nose up the moment Daniel turned up in jeans. Luckily he won Cora over though he did that the moment Regina came home with a smitten smile.

She can still remember their first kiss and other ones stolen in school hallways and cars.

She remembers the back seat of a car and passion. So much passion. They were young and every chance they had to be alone they were.

The day she found out she was pregnant – nineteen and terrified. She thought her mother was going to kill her but Cora promised to support her. She and Daniel were both in college. She was studying medicine interested in paediatrics though she never wound up there.

Their first scan – the only one Daniel went to when they saw Henry for the very first time. She knew there and then that she would name him after her father.

The worst memory of all, just two weeks after that scan. They were driving him from college for the weekend. She can still picture the rain hammering down on the windshield and his worried frown. He slowed down because he couldn't see. If only the other car had too. They were fine until they reached the intersection. Daniel went to pull out only for a van to come flying from the side and smashing into the driver's side of the car.

Regina can remember the crashing of glass and the sound of the van hitting them. She can still remember how her hands flew to her belly to protect their baby even as she fell unconscious.

Most of all she remembers Daniel's face, bloodied and twisted in agony as he faded away from her. She had held him in her arms as they sat in the car. They couldn't get out, she knew not to move him in case it made things worse. She doesn't remember who dragged her out of the car, she just remembers screaming and clawing to get back to Daniel even though he was already gone.

Tears slip down her cheeks as she remembers the funeral. At the time it felt unreal as if she was living someone else's nightmare.

She sniffs as she stares down at the stone. _Daniel Stabler 1985-2004, loved and missed forever_. Henry stands beside her with a solemn and tearful frown. It's weird for him. He never knew his father. He's heard stories and seen pictures but he's never known him, it doesn't stop the ache in his heart.

Eleven years.

It's been eleven years since Daniel died and the pain feels raw on this day every year. It's strange. She used to miss him every minute of every day. Now she gets waves of missing him. She'll see a certain colour and think of his eyes. She'll see an arcade and think of how he used to love Space Invaders. He never goes away because she carries him in her heart. Part of him will always be there too through Henry.

She loops her arm over his shoulders, "Are you okay Henry?"

He shakes his head, "Can you tell me some more stories about him?"

She nods knowing they help him. He'll never know Daniel but the stories help him feel a little closer. They give him parts of Daniel to treasure, to maybe find himself in too. They help Regina too. She bends down pressing a kiss to her fingers and touching her fingers to the stone, "I miss you," she whispers.

Henry sits down next to her, "I miss you too."

Regina turns to kiss the top of his head, "You know he'll always be with us right?"

"In our hearts," Henry replies as he hugs his mother tight. They walk slowly back to the car in silence before he stops her as they reach the Mercedes. "Mom."

"Yes Henry?" she says worried by his serious tone.

"Is there still room in your heart for other people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said we carry Dad in our hearts but you've still got room for someone else right?"

Regina nods with a small smile tilting his chin up so she can look him in the eye, "Henry never underestimate the heart's ability to love. I carry Daniel in there but I also carry you. There's always room for more love, you just have to let it in."

"You will though right? Let it in?"

"Henry can we not talk about this today?" she asks.

He frowns, "I know you miss him. I do too but I don't want you to be lonely Mom. I don't want you to be sad forever."

"I won't be," she promises, "Today however, well today I'm always going to be sad Henry. I'm always going to miss him even if I fall in love with someone else."

He nods, "Okay." He can see the tears pooling in her eyes and knows that today is no day for asking about Emma. It's a day for his father. It always his but seeing his Dad's grave today reminded him of what his Mom lost and how much they've both missed out of him. He doesn't want either of them to miss anything else.

He squeezes his Mom's hand, "How did you meet Dad?"

* * *

Emma sighs as she sits in the cafeteria. It's been a slow day which is a blessing and a curse. On one hand it generally means easy cases with simple solutions. It means happy patients and relieved loved ones. It means free time to catch up on case notes and research. On the other hand it always feels like the calm before the storm and it leaves Emma on edge waiting for a big emergency page.

Most days it doesn't come and on those days she goes home to Lucy with a big sigh of relief and a happy smile.

She looks around the cafeteria with a bored expression. Her parents are sitting at one table giving each other the ol' gooey love eyes and talking about something. Emma won't interrupt. She hates interrupting them and feeling like a third wheel. There are some other residents around but she doesn't really know them nor they her. Everyone's friendly enough but it's in the back of all their minds that this is essentially a competition and one that will end in five weeks.

Five weeks.

They can fly by and Emma fidgets nervously. She's nervous about the job hoping she'll get the position and stay here. It would be nice to have some roots for her and her daughter, a good stable life.

Regina also rests on her mind. They have five weeks until this residency ends and she has no idea what will happen. She knows what she wants but she doesn't know what Regina wants. Some days Regina is so open with her, fun, lively and flirty but Emma can tell that part of her is holding back. She hopes one day she'll know why.

Emma drums her fingers on the table. She wanted to talk to Regina about this all day but she never showed up to work. That alone is troubling. Regina is always here and yet today she's not here. Emma doubts she's sick since she was fine yesterday, a little distracted but otherwise okay. She can't help but worry, it's the way her mind works – always leaping to the worst possible scenario so she can plan ahead.

This time she has no plan. There's too much uncertainty and the worst cases scare the life out of her. What if something happened to Regina? Emma shakes her head. If there was an accident they'd know. They'd have to know right? Right. Emma frowns staring down at her cell phone. Should she call?

She hates days like this. She itches for something to do, anything to keep her busy. Some people have restless legs, she has a restless mind. As soon as she sits down she thinks and overthinks and drives herself up the wall.

In the end she sighs reaching for her phone and scrolling down to Regina's number. She'll text her. That way if Regina is okay and wants to talk she can. Now it's just what to text. Emma doesn't want to make it too casual or too over the top, just something to know she's there for her if Regina needs her.

_Hi, are you okay? Miss you x_

Emma stares down at the text agonising over it several times before finally hitting 'send' and resting her head in her hands as she waits for something to happen.

* * *

Regina curls up in her bed with a tired sigh. Henry is fast asleep after a long emotional day, she wishes she could do the same. She never sleeps well on this night.

Whenever she does manage to shut her eyes she just sees the crash. They spent the rest of the day at her mother's house sharing stories and trying not to collapse into tears. She broke down into sobs for a moment when Henry was doing his homework, she doubts he got much done but like her he wanted a distraction. Luckily for her, her Mom just led her out and held her while she cried. They do the same every year and she thanks her lucky stars that she had her Mom to support her all those years ago.

She sighs as she rolls over in bed. She doesn't want to sleep and yet she doesn't want to just lie here. Regina rolls over once more and fumbles for her phone smiling at the sight of a text from Emma. _Hi, are you okay? Miss you x._

Regina scrolls down her phone contacts to Emma's number. After a day like today she could do with hearing Emma's voice and that thought makes her smile softly to herself. She doesn't know what she'll say, she just knows she wants to talk to Emma.

"Hello?" Emma's voice rings through the line and Regina frowns at the sleepy tone.

"Hi," Regina replies, "It's me. Did I wake you?"

"Nah just resting my eyes," Emma jokes.

"Sure."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh I got your message and…I don't know…I just wanted to talk I guess. If you're asleep don't worry. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"No," Emma replies frowning. She can hear it in Regina's voice, the need to seek comfort and part of her is touched that she is the one Regina wanted to hear from, "I've got time," she adds, the silent _for you_ ringing between them anyway.

Regina smiles, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"I wouldn't normally have called but Henry's asleep and I just wanted to hear your voice."

Emma smiles again, "I missed you today, where were you?"

Regina falls silent. She will tell Emma about Daniel one day but not today and definitely not over the phone. She chews her lip before responding, "I had something to do."

Emma frowns at the evasion before letting it slide hoping Regina will tell her one day, "Well I hope it went okay."

"How was work?"

"Urgh."

Regina manages a chuckle, "That good huh?"

"Super exciting. I think the most interesting thing I did was suture up a kid's arm because he thought he could skate off of a garage."

"Oh slow day."

"Slow day. It ended well though, stayed slow."

Regina nods in understanding, "Good."

"At least we'll always know how to give stitches being trauma residents," Emma jokes.

Regina smiles, "That we will…though we won't be trauma residents in five weeks." They haven't really discussed this before, that in five weeks at best only one of them will be at the hospital. The other seven residents on the programme will go off onto different programmes at other hospitals and move on.

Emma nods, "No we won't." Seeing her window she adds, "I had dinner with my parents yesterday."

"Oh?"

"They know about us and they think others will soon."

"Why? Have they told anyone?"

"No. Apparently we weren't too subtle when we were sneaking into the on-call room."

Regina nods in understanding, "I suppose it's a good thing we didn't go all the way then. They'd have heard you all through the hospital."

Emma raises a brow before squirming from the wave of arousal, "They would have done?"

"Trust me Emma. Screams, moans, the whole shebang."

Emma chuckles, "I'll hold you to that….so are you okay with everyone knowing?"

"I am. I'd rather have done it on our own terms but as long as you and I know where we stand with each other it's no-one else's business. If they want some grand scandal I find the best solution is to not give them one. I'm happy to be with you and you're happy to be with me right?"

"Right," Emma replies, "So…what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? Are we a couple? Dating? Exclusive?"

Regina frowns rubbing her brow. It's a conversation they need to have but she doesn't want to do it over the phone. She wants to be able to look into Emma's eyes when she tells her she wants to be with her and no-one else. She doesn't want to do this on a day when all she can think of is heartache and loss.

She sighs, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Emma sighs dejectedly, "You don't want to be anything do you?"

"I do," Regina replies insistently, "It's been a long emotional kind of day and I just….I don't know….I guess I'm just not in the right place for what I want to tell you. I want to be with you when we talk about if that makes sense?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah it makes sense. You are okay right?"

"I am," Regina says, "I will be anyway. I'll tell you tomorrow I promise….I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay," Emma replies, "Good night Regina."

"Good night Emma."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina pulls her hair into a ponytail as she stares into the little mirror on her locker door. Yesterday was a tough day, it always is. Today though she's hopeful, not about work but about her future and the possibility of one with Emma. She wants to tell Emma her story and hope it doesn't scare her away. Since his death Regina has never got close enough to anyone to share Daniel. He was hers, tucked away in her heart but she doesn't want to stay stuck in her past anymore. She wants to move forward and that means moving him forward with her.

She sucks in a nervous breath wondering what Emma is going to say. Regina doesn't know how Emma will react. She just hopes it doesn't change how Emma sees her. Her mother, though she loves her, always looks at her a little sadly. Henry too is always clearly wishing more for her. It comes from love but she can tell that to those who know she also has their pity. Emma, though, just sees her as Regina and she doesn't want to lose that feeling.

"You're back."

The two words are filled with a joy that makes Regina's heart sing. It's wonderful to hear someone be so happy to see her. She turns around to see Emma smiling at her. She can see that the blonde is itching to hug her but is unsure of whether they should or not since they're at the hospital.

She's leaving the ball in Regina's court and Regina takes the few steps forward to hug her. Even though it was a day she missed Emma too and the hug feels natural. It's comforting and she smiles resting her head against Emma's shoulder, her body moulding perfectly against Emma's. She sighs, this time contently, feeling the pain of yesterday give way to something entirely new.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks as the hug lingers on. She has no desire to break sensing how much Regina needs this pure blissful moment. Their phone call yesterday only left Emma more worried that something was wrong and she needs for them to talk.

"I'm alright," Regina promises, "I'm sorry if I was a bit off yesterday. I'll explain when we talk."

Emma nods, "Okay. I was worried that maybe I'd freaked you out with the idea of people knowing and what we tell everyone."

Regina shakes her head, "That doesn't bother me. Our relationship is between us. People can try and stick their noses in but the only people I'm going to tell anything to are my friends and family. It's only a scandal if we make it one and there's nothing scandalous about us falling for each other Em. Your parents may be doctors and mine one of the hospital's benefactors but who cares. We like each other. We want each other so that's what matters."

Emma grins hearing the confession that Regina doesn't quite say but is there in her words regardless, "I'm falling for you too," she admits before moving her head just enough to capture Regina's lips in a quick, tender kiss. They stay like that for several minutes, just hugging and sharing kisses. They haven't said exclusive outright but they don't have to. It's clear to both of them that they're in.

Emma knows now why Regina didn't want to have this moment over the phone. It's much better like this, to be with one another as they admit what they want. She prefers it this way being able to hold Regina close as they agree to give each other a chance. She smiles resting her head against Regina's as they simply embrace for several moments.

Regina smiles up at her glad she waited until today. She wouldn't have wanted a moment like this to have been on a day of misery. Yesterday was for Daniel, for grieving and remembering. She knows how she feels about Emma and she wanted to be able to see Emma's eyes shining with love and happiness when she told her. She knows she's not far away from another confession, from admitting those three big words but not right now. Soon though.

"So what happened yesterday?" Emma asks squeezing Regina softly as she feels the brunette tense. Regina's about to answer when their pagers go off signalling rounds.

Regina sighs before leaning up to kiss Emma again, a promise to tell her later, "Want to go out to lunch later?"

Emma raises a brow, "You mean you don't find the cafeteria romantic?"

Regina chuckles, "Well as amazing as it is, I want to go somewhere more private if that's okay."

"It's great. I'll look forward to it," she replies kissing her again. Another one of the residents on their programme files in and gasps, "You two are together?"

They turn to see Ashley, one of the younger residents gaping at them, "Yes," Regina says simply, "Now come on we're late for rounds."

"Wait," Ashley says, "Yes and that's it?"

"That's it," Emma responds, "We have a job to do. Our relationship is our business. You wanna tell people then go ahead but we're going to go to work."

* * *

Emma sighs throwing her bloodied gloves into a chemical waste bin. She hates cases like her last one. It was in an MVA and the guy was practically gone by the time he got here. What she loves about her job is giving someone their best chance at surviving. What she hates is failing and bearing witness to the worst moments of someone's day, someone's life.

Her father claps her on the shoulder, "You did everything you could."

"I know," she says as she rests her head against the glass, "It still sucks. He was driving to work, just driving to work and now his wife has no husband and his kid no father. It's not fair."

He sighs, "Trauma rarely is. What makes it worth it are the ones we save."

She nods and smiles, "That it does."

"It also reminds you how cherished life is. Don't waste time Emma, spend your moments with the ones you want, not with the ones you don't."

She smiles, "What are you talking about?" she asks raising a knowing brow.

He grins, "I mean the residents have been gossiping about you and Regina. Now go on, find her."

"She's not down here on the ward?"

"No, her patient was discharged with a concussion. I think she's on break but she told me you'd know where to find her."

Emma nods, "Page me if you need anything."

He nods, "Go enjoy your good moments."

She smiles at him before moving to the lift. She knows where Regina will be. Emma undoes her ponytail letting her curls bounce free as she rides the lift up to the paediatric ward. Whenever Regina has a moment free she's up here. Sometimes Emma wonders if trauma is really what Regina wants. Sure, she's an amazing doctor and surgeon but she can't help but wonder if it's really where her heart lies.

Down on trauma she's always focused and giving 100%. The same is true on paediatrics but there's one key difference. Emma pokes her head into Katie's room and sees Regina curled up on a chair reading from an old story book. On paediatrics Regina comes to life, a small bright smile on her face. She watches as the little girl on the bed smiles at Regina as they chat animatedly before Katie blushes and points at Emma, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Regina looks up and smiles at Emma, "Yes it is." She sets the book down before standing up. "You take care Katie. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Okay Dr 'Gina, bye!"

Emma smiles at the exchange before Regina walks up and loops her arm through Emma's. Emma presses a kiss to the side of her head, "You're really good with kids."

Regina shrugs, "Well I was one once."

Emma chuckles, "I mean it. You're a natural up here." She lets it drop for now though seeing the way Regina chews her lip hesitantly, "So where are we going for lunch?"

* * *

Regina drives them over the park near her block. She used to bring Henry here when he was a child and still does every now and then. She pulls her cardigan tight around her scrubs before grabbing a blanket from the boot. She and Emma walk through to a small secluded spot near the edge of the park. It's right under the blossom trees and she loves coming here in the springtime.

She lays the blanket down before lying down on it. Emma follows suit lying close to Regina. They lay there in silence for a few moments simply letting the hospital slide away from them so they can just be.

It's Regina who speaks first, "I meant what I said earlier. I am falling for you Emma and that means I need to tell you about my past. I haven't been in a relationship for ten years and there's a reason for that."

Emma says nothing simply reaching over to squeeze Regina's hand in a show of silent support. Regina smiles softly before she stares up at the falling cheery blossoms and begins to talk, "I met Daniel when I was 16. He was the first person I ever dated, properly anyway. I'd had a few kisses at parties but nothing special. He was my first date ever. We fell in love and started dating. I was nineteen when I discovered I was pregnant. I was so happy Emma. We were in love and having a baby. It wasn't easy because we were in college and young but gods I was happy."

She pauses swallowing the lump in her throat. Emma squeezes her hands again moving to run her fingers through Regina's hair. Regina leans into her touch and curls towards her as she takes a deep breath so she can continue her story.

"We had just had our first scan and we were going home for the weekend so we could go tell our parents. There was so much rain that night. I can remember the rain. We reached an intersection and we pulled out and then the van came out of nowhere. He was going so fast. I don't remember much else, just waking up and seeing Daniel. There was so much blood."

She sobs pausing her story and Emma rolls to pull her closer letting Regina cry for as long as she needs to before the brunette sniffles and continues, "He died that night but the paramedics and trauma doctors were amazing. They tried so hard to keep him with me. They tried to keep me away but I knew. He was gone and I was alone and pregnant. My Mom helped me out a lot, I really leaned on her. I was a mess afterwards. It just seemed so unreal. We were so happy and then in an instant it was gone. He was gone. Yesterday was the anniversary of his death."

Emma nods in realisation and she clings to Regina a little tighter, "Oh god Regina I'm so sorry."

Tears slip down Regina's cheeks, "Please just don't be sorry. I have enough of that at home. The sad smiles. The pity."

Emma frowns, "I don't pity you Regina. I just, urgh I suck at words sometimes, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. It sucks, I mean really sucks and I'm guessing this is all coming our wrong but I don't pity you. I'm sorry you lost someone you love. I admire your strength in raising Henry on your own. I'm falling for your heart that loves with everything it has and clearly still does. I get why relationships scare you and I'm glad you wanted to share your story with me."

Regina nods with a small smile, "I trust you. I haven't told anyone about Daniel in years but I see something happening between us and if I want to move forward, and with you, then I want to be open about my past. I want you to know about the important people in my life."

Emma smiles nodding at her, "You see something happening between us?"

Regina nods again, "I do. I think it could be something really incredible. Emma, you make me feel something I haven't felt in years. Even if I don't get the job at the end of this programme I can still say something really good came out of it because I met you."

Emma grins, "I feel the same. Obviously I want to get the job but I'm happy because I found you. I don't want to see anyone else. I want to be exclusive which is something I haven't wanted in years. You told me your story so I'll tell you mine."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Emma replies, "It was five years ago. I fell in love with a guy named Neal. I thought he was going to be the one. We were together for nearly a year which is the longest I've ever been with anyone. He was the first person I really truly considered a future with. We used to say that one day we'd find Tallahassee."

"Why Tallahassee?"

"We threw a pin at a map and it landed on Tallahassee so we joked that that was where we'd raise our family and build our home. We never found it though. It turned out that he was a wanted thief, had been for years. I had no idea until cops turned up on my doorstep and showed me his rap sheet. The last time I saw him he told me was going out for milk. He'd seen the cops and run off. I have no idea if they ever caught him. Two weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. I never found Tallahassee with him but I think maybe I might find it with you."

Regina smiles, her heart soaring at the thought. Emma wants her too. "You think we could be find Tallahassee?"

Emma shrugs, "I hope so."

They turn and share a long, languid, loving kiss, soft flecks, teasing nips and a desperate embrace as they hope never to let go. They go in for more kisses drowning in the beautiful feeling that rushes through their hearts with every kiss. They part only when they need air, Emma smiles goofily at Regina who chuckles giving Emma an Eskimo Kiss before asking, "Do you want to go on another date? I'll cook for you."

Emma grins, "How could I resist?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter, apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Thanks again to ineheram for the prompt and hope you all enjoy :)_

_This chapter sees the story's rating change to M ;) _

Emma smiles to herself as she races up the stairs in Regina's building. It's nice to be running up a flight of stairs and it not be because of an emergency. Normally when she runs it's due to an accident or a toddler crisis, like this morning when Lucy screamed the apartment down because she had lost her stuffed bunny, this time though she's running out of pure excitement. She's been looking forward to this date since their afternoon in the park. That lunch was amazing for Emma. It wasn't the kisses or the place. It was the fact that Regina wanted to share with her and tell her her story.

It was all about the trust and feeling safe enough with someone to unburden their hearts.

It made Emma even more certain that she doesn't want this all to end when the residency does. She can't lose this feeling.

She pauses to catch her breath as she finds Regina's floor, it would have to be one of the top ones, before wandering down the hallway. Emma looks down hurriedly brushing off her skinny jeans, leather jacket ensemble. Their first date was in scrubs. This one is a home cooked meal and honestly Emma was clueless as to what to wear. In the end she went for casual yet, hopefully, sexy enough.

Emma looks in her phone mirror before frowning at her ponytail. She shakes her head before pulling the hair bobble out and letting her curls fall free. _Much better_ she decides before raising her hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Regina hums happily to herself as she stirs the sauce in the pot. Henry is at her mother's for the night as she wanted it to just be her and Emma. It took a promise that he could meet Emma soon to get him to agree to go and she hopes to make good on that promise soon. She swirls her wooden spoon around hoping Emma likes it. She decided, after a lot of deliberation, to make her Spanish Chicken.

It's a recipe her father taught her years ago and it's been one of her favourite meals ever since. She smiles as she takes it off of her hob before settling it on the counter. Regina quickly washes her hands before fluffing out her hair and pulling off her apron. Underneath she's wearing a red dress that's open in the front to reveal just a teasing glimpse of cleavage.

There's a knock on the door and she feels those wonderful butterflies in her stomach. After their lunch in the park she's been both excited and nervous for this date. She took a chance opening her heart up to Emma and telling her about Daniel. Emma shared right back and their kisses told Regina it was a chance worth taking. The real test of that however will be tonight.

Emma told her about Tallahassee and since then Regina has dreamed and hoped that they could be it. She just hopes Emma doesn't have second thoughts about it.

_Just enjoy the date and stop overthinking!_

Regina walks over and opens the door, her nerves melting away as she finds herself entranced by Emma's hopeful, giddy smile. She matches it before saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Emma replies before crossing the threshold and greeting Regina with a warm and loving kiss. That sweet feeling courses through them both once more, that feeling that tells them they're falling for one another. Regina smiles into the kiss and one thought floats through her mind, _Tallahassee, this is Tallahassee_.

Emma smiles back secretly thinking the exact same thing. It's not a place at all but a feeling found in the right person. She slides her arms around Regina's waist, "I like this dress," she says looking the brunette up and down with, a pang of desire pooling in her centre. Regina grins seeing the lustful glint in blue-green eyes.

She steps back taking in Emma's look. She's never been a particular fan of leather before but Emma might just have her changing her mind. Then there's her ass in those jeans. Regina lets out a low whistle of appreciation before she can stop herself and Emma giggles causing Regina to blush.

"I guess the jeans were a good idea?" Emma asks teasingly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "They'll do I suppose."

Emma chuckles, "Either way it's nice to see you out of scrubs not that you don't look hot in them because you do…." She stammers. Regina smiles pressing a finger to Emma's lip chuckling at her cuteness, "Relax Emma, I know what you mean and thank you."

Emma smiles, "Well I meant it."

Regina's smile grows even wider spreading across her cheeks as the compliment washes over her. She leans up on tiptoes since barefooted she's a little bit shorter than Emma before kissing her, savouring the sweet, silky feel of Emma's lips moving against her own.

As they kiss Emma's stomach rumbles, the noise echoing through the apartment. Regina chuckles, "Hungry dear?"

"Starving, I skipped lunch."

"Why?"

"I wanted to eat here," Emma replies with a shrug.

"You could still have had lunch."

"I know but when I'm off I tend to eat a lot for lunch and I didn't want to get here and not be hungry. Plus whatever you're cooking smells amazing so I don't want to miss it."

Regina smiles, "Well hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." She winks as she speaks in a lower, slightly flirty tone and Emma's jaw drops at the implications. She can feel her knees grow weak at the thought and she grins at Regina before winking back, "Maybe I'll find out at dessert."

"You have to eat your dinner first," Regina singsongs with a mock scolding look.

* * *

Two hours later the food and wine is long gone and the two women have lapsed into silence. The time has passed quickly filled with conversation and laughter. It's the way Regina wishes all her dinners went. Every meal is like that with Emma though, filled with a joy and talkative nature that warms her heart.

She loves sharing dinner with her son but their table always feels too empty. There's always been someone missing and Regina can't help but feel that maybe Emma will fill that empty seat. She smiles at Emma as she sips her wine, "So what did you think?"

Emma grins wiping her mouth on her napkin, "That was delicious. How do you know how to do that?"

"What?"

"Cook."

Regina shrugs, "My Dad taught me a few things, everything else I picked up because I had to cook for Henry. Do you not cook then?"

"Nuggets, pasta, spaghetti and I can make a mean salad."

Regina chuckles, "Toddler food?"

"Potato smiles, alphabet spaghetti and chicken shaped like dinosaurs," Emma replies with a grin, "I do cook her other healthier stuff but I've never been a great cook. If I tried to cook something like this I'd end up starting a fire."

"You can't be that bad."

"Tell you what, one day I'll cook you breakfast."

Regina smiles, "I hope you will."

Emma smiles back before moving to pick up the dishes washing them quickly. "You don't have to do that," Regina says moving to dry the plates as Emma places them on the draining board. Emma shrugs, "You cooked."

Regina nods before smirking. She waits for Emma to pause before playfully flicking her backside with the tea-towel. Emma yelps in surprise before turning to glare at Regina, "This means war," she warns before using her hand to splash soap suds at the brunette. Regina shrieks before reaching for the washing up liquid and squirting it at Emma.

Emma chuckles before throwing more soap. Five minutes later and both women are soaked and laughing hysterically. Regina moves forward only to slip on the wet floor and send them both tumbling down.

"Sorry," Regina giggles and Emma smiles at the beautiful sound.

"It's alright," she says wrapping her arms around Regina, that delicious heat burning in her centre once more as Regina lays on top of her. Her dress is soaked and Emma can feel hardened nipples pressing against her own breasts. She bites back a groan before leaning up and joining their lips in a heated kiss. Regina kisses back, her tongue slipping across Emma's lips.

As they make out Regina squirms atop Emma before moving her hand to the hem of Emma's tank top. It clings to her skin and Regina slowly inches it up ghosting her fingers across every centimetre of revealed skin causing Emma to shiver at her touch. Regina moves up breaking their kiss to straddle Emma's hips, her fingers toying with Emma's nipples over her bra. She grins as Emma whines at the loss of the kiss before asking, "How about dessert?"

* * *

They move fluidly to the bedroom stopping only to share kisses. They stumble through the door and separate to look at one another. Emma bites her lip before asking, "Are you sure?" She doesn't want them to rush into anything they're not ready for. She's ready. She knows it with every beat of her heart, she wants this, she wants Regina.

Regina smiles at her closing the gap between them once more before pulling Emma in for a heated kiss that leaves Emma breathless. "I'm sure," she husks grazing her teeth lightly over Emma's bottom lip.

Emma slinks one hand into Regina's hair as the other moves to the zipper of the red dress. She draws it down slowly, the only sound in the room that zipper moving down revealing Regina to Emma inch by inch. It pools at Regina's feet leaving her in matching red panties. Emma's jaw drops once more. Regina is gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Emma's eyes drink in the sight and she feels more wetness hit her core. _Beautiful_ she thinks and tells Regina as much.

Regina blushes and Emma kisses her once more holding her close, "You are beautiful, so beautiful Regina."

Regina smiles kissing her back, "You are too."

"How do you know?" Emma asks with a flirtatious wink.

Regina chuckles, "Just a guess though I would like to see if my suspicions are correct."

"You tell me," Emma grins slowly kicking off her boots before peeling off her jeans too. She pauses deliberately moving teasingly slow as she removes her tank top. Her hand moves to unhook her bra sending it tumbling to the floor before she pulls her panties down to land on the floor. She steps out of them before looking back at Regina, "So was your guess right?"

Regina grins, her eyes darkened with lust as she feels her body react to the sight of Emma bare, and wet, for her, "Absolutely 100% correct. You're so hot Emma."

Emma smiles at the compliment and she steps closer so they can kiss again. This time Emma moves her hand to Regina's bra unclasping it as Regina's pull her underwear down so that they're both fully naked. Hands roam to each other's breasts fondling and teasing. Emma moans as Regina rolls her already hardened peaks and she mimics the actions on Regina's wonderful perky breasts. They're each desperate to feel one another, to bring each other to the edge, to have this moment together.

"The bed," Regina whispers out as she breaks their kiss. Emma nods and together they spin to land on the bed, sideways, facing one another. In sync they lower their hands to cup each other's centres, both women groaning at the wetness they find there.

"Oh god Regina you're so wet," Emma says, her brain momentarily short-circuiting at the sight of Regina's arousal glistening at her palm.

Regina smiles kissing her hotly as she glides her fingers through Emma's wetness before removing one finger and bringing it to her lips, "And you are delicious…now I believe you said you wanted dessert."

Emma meets her gaze and a wide grin glows across her cheeks. She slides down Regina's body before settling between her legs. She rolls the brunette onto her back before running her fingers through Regina's lower lips. She repeats this motion several times revelling in the whimpers that fall from Regina's mouth.

Then she stops and Regina whines, "Emma?"

Emma sits up moving to kiss her quickly before moving back down and running her tongue through Regina's folds. "Oh god, oh Emma," Regina moans as Emma laps up her arousal before thrusting her tongue inside of her. She thrusts quickly and Regina can't help but buck her hips in rhythm to those thrusts. She can feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge so she moves her hands to Emma's head, "Stop," she whispers.

Emma stills her tongue and removes it with a confused frown, "Did you not like that?"

"I loved it," Regina replies, "I just want us to come together."

Emma's frown gives way to a grin as she slides back up so she's level with Regina. They kiss again and Regina smirks at her, "Did you enjoy that Emma?"

Emma gives her a cocky smirk before she sits up once more. She hooks one leg beneath Regina before manoeuvring so that their centres meet. Both women moan loudly as their centres collide. "You tell me," Emma says through a gasp as she feels Regina's wetness against her own.

Regina doesn't reply instead rolling her hips to rub her centre against Emma's creating a friction that adds gasoline to the fire within them. "Regina," Emma moans moving her own hips too as they ride one another to that glorious edge.

Emma slides her hand between them so she can press her thumb to Regina's throbbing clit. More moans tumble from Regina's lips and she blindly fumbles to find Emma's clit as their movements become more erratic.

Regina leans up as she feels her orgasm approaching her and gently tugs Emma down so they can kiss, both falling over the edge as they do, pleasured moans and whimpers filling the air. Regina's head lolls forward as she rides out her high.

They stay like that for a while before Emma slowly moves her leg. She rests her forehead against Regina's before kissing her tenderly, "I love you" she admits, "I know we haven't been together long or known each other very long but I love you."

Regina smiles, "I love you too."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Thanks again to ineheram for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma yawns softly as she wakes grumbling slightly before rolling over to stay asleep. As she rolls she collides with another body. For a moment she frowns, so used to sleeping alone. Her first thought is Lucy before she remembers that her daughter is being babysat by Ruby because of her date. She grins sleepily. Her date.

Her hands reach out and hit warm soft skin. She lowers her head resting it against dark silky curls. Regina murmurs before flipping over, her head landing on Emma's shoulder. Then Emma can't resist opening her eyes. She does so and her smile brightens. Regina looks so serene in the morning light and Emma knows without a doubt that this is how she wants to spend her mornings.

This is where she's meant to wake up.

She's so glad they don't have to go into work today. It's their day off and Emma would definitely much rather be here than in the A&amp;E. Her safe place from work is normally home with Lucy. Lying here with Regina in her arms she thinks she might now finally have a second one.

Emma takes the time to commemorate every part of this to memory. The way Regina fits against her and the way she snuggles into her bare skin seeking warmth. The way her dark curls tickle Emma's chin. How the sunlight just glances across the sheets bathing the room in a peaceful flow. Everything. She sighs contently.

"You sound like you're doing a lot of thinking early in the morning," Regina murmurs startling her. Emma jumps before grinning and turning her head to greet Regina with a kiss.

"Morning…and you so cannot hear me think."

"Can to," Regina counters, "Well I could tell you were awake anyway."

"How?"

"You weren't snoring anymore and I could feel you looking at me."

Emma blushes and Regina chuckles, "Don't worry. I meant it in a good way. When you look at me you look at me like I matter, like I mean something to you."

"That's because you do," Emma admits and smiles seeing a joyful grin spread across Regina's cheeks.

"You matter to me too," Regina replies kissing her tenderly. She grins again seeing their naked bodies, "So last night."

"Last night," Emma echoes with a small chuckle, "Regina you're so beautiful."

This time it's Regina's turn to blush and Emma reaches out to caress her cheek, "You are," she says. Regina smiles, "You made me feel like I am….it's been a long time since I've had sex and had it mean something and I just wanted to say that I'm glad it was you."

Emma smiles kissing her and placing her hands on the small of Regina's back, "I haven't had sex in two years. I haven't wanted to but you, I wanted you, I want you….and I want you to meet Lucy….I know you have met her, but I want you to meet her properly."

Regina smiles, "You do?"

Emma nods, "You're not some residency fling Regina. You're important and I want you to meet my daughter."

"I want you to meet Henry too, he wants to meet you as well."

"He does?"

Regina nods, "Yesterday he told me he wanted to meet the person who was making me happier than he'd ever seen me."

Emma smiles, "So ...it's a playdate?"

Regina grins with a small giggle as she rests her head back onto Emma's shoulders, "Yes dear I suppose it is."

* * *

That afternoon, after eventually disentangling herself from Emma's arms, Regina walks up the driveway to her mother's house. She's going to get Henry and then they're going to meet Lucy and Emma at the park. They're all having a picnic courtesy of Emma's friend Ruby and Regina can't wait. She's never met anyone who's she's even considered letting Henry meet but Emma, well she's future worthy.

Regina walks in. "Mom? Henry?"

Two sets of footsteps scurry in. Henry hugs her tightly followed by her mother and both look at her expectantly. "How was your night?"

Cora sighs, "Oh we just watched some film with lasers and explosions and what not."

Henry rolls his eyes, "It was The Avengers Grandma."

"I'm still no clearer as to what I watched. Anyway forget our night! How was your date?"

"Fine," Regina replies evasively.

Cora frowns before turning to Henry, "Why don't you go get your stuff?" Once he runs up the stairs she turns to her daughter, "Right so how did it go?"

Regina blushes and Cora grins excitedly, "Did you?"

"I don't want to discuss my sex life with you mother."

"So there's a sex life?!"

"Oh god," Regina groans as her cheeks go scarlet red, "Fine. I am not giving you any details, I just can't. All you need to know is that I'm happy and I spent the night with Emma."

Cora cheers before pulling Regina into another big crushing hug, "Mom."

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart. Your last second date was….Daniel. I want you to be happy Regina and I think maybe you're getting there again."

Regina smiles up at her mother, "I am."

Cora hugs her again before pulling back and looking at her daughter seriously, "Dinner Friday. 8pm. I want you all there."

"She has a daughter," Regina stammers out.

"She can come. Children eat pasta Regina."

"Yes but more in letter shapes than fancy ravioli."

"No excuses. I know your shift finishes at 6 on a Friday so there's no reason not to come. Let me know if she or the daughter have any allergies."

"Mother I-"

"Will see me on Friday," Cora finishes as Henry bounds down the stairs. She kisses the top of his head, "Goodbye Henry."

"Bye Nana. Did you ask her about dinner?"

"Yes and your Mom agreed straightaway."

"Did she?"

"Yes," Cora replies before kissing her daughter's forehead too, "Now have a good week honey and I'll see you on Friday with Emma and…"

"Lucy."

"Emma and Lucy."

Regina groans as the front door slams behind her. "Dinner."

"Dinner," Henry grins excitedly, "Come on Mom. It will be fine."

Regina raises a brow, "It will be like having dinner with the Riddler."

Henry chuckles, "Nana won't be that bad. I mean she has _some_ questions."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Mom you perform surgery on people and save lives. Dinner is really no big deal."

Except for the fact that it is. It doesn't seem like one in comparison to her job but it is just in a completely different way. Introducing someone to her mother means they are a thing and a pretty solid one at that. Regina knows they are, it's why she's introducing her to Henry after all. Her mother is a whole other big step.

Henry shakes her arm, "Mom trust me you'll be fine. You like Emma and she likes you….who's Lucy?"

"Emma's daughter. She's four and you're going to meet her today…"

"I am?!" Henry asks excitedly, "Does that mean I'm meeting Emma?"

Regina nods and Henry frowns, "So how come you're not scared about her meeting me but you are scared of her meeting Nana?"

"I know you'll like her."

"So will Nana."

"But what if she doesn't?"

With one question Henry settles her fears, "Why wouldn't she?"

It leaves Regina silent. There is no real reason. Emma makes her happy and when it comes down to it that is at the heart of what Cora wants for her. _It'll be okay_ she promises herself before grinning at Henry, "You're a smart kid."

"I know. I get it from my Mom."

She ruffles his hair, "Let's go to the park."

* * *

Emma rushes after Lucy as her little girl runs excitedly across the park before she stops. Emma catches her breath as the tot looks around. "What's up Lucy-Goosey?"

Lucy taps her chin, "We need the perfect spot."

"The perfect spot?"

Lucy nods, "Yeah for 'Gina and Henwy."

Emma smiles. When she picked Lucy and the picnic up, having to stop of course to give Ruby the complete update on her love and social life, she told the little girl that she would be meeting Regina and Henry and now Lucy is beyond excited. Emma's glad to see her excited about the whole thing. Lucy has never met her Dad nor any of Emma's subsequent partners, not that there have been many.

Emma frowns sadly. It gets to her sometimes that Lucy only has her. She loves being a Mom but every now and then she catches Lucy looking at kids with their Mom and Dad and wondering where her Dad is. She sighs. Sometimes she wishes things were different but that feeling often fades. She's enough for her daughter and honestly Neal isn't exactly someone she wants Lucy to know. Her fear would be of him running out on her just like he did Emma and she won't let her daughter go through that.

She knows Regina wouldn't run out on her. Emma can feel it in her heart and for the first time in three years she's letting her heart rule over her head. Her old doubts and fears still linger in her mind but moments like this morning are quickly running in to chase them away.

Kneeling on the grass besides her daughter she pulls Lucy in for a hug sitting her on her lap, "Are you excited Lucy?"

Lucy nods, "Yep." Then she frowns, "Will Henwy like me?"

"Of course he will baby girl. You're amazing."

Lucy grins, "You 'mazing too Mama."

Emma smiles, "I hope so kid."

"You are," Lucy replies before frowning again, "Are we doing picnic here?"

"No Luce, Mama just needed a rest."

"Aw." Lucy groans before clambering off Emma's lap and trying to pull her up, "Come on Mama. We need to be weady 'fore when they get here."

Emma chuckles before letting Lucy pull her across the park until they find a nice shady spot under the big old oak tree just opposite the play area. Emma sets down the blanket before collapsing exhaustedly, "Have we found it now Lucy?"

Lucy has another look around before eventually nodding, "Uh…..I think so."

"Yay!" Emma says before holding up her hand, "High-five?"

Lucy grins before slapping her mother's hand. They sit on the blanket for a few minutes as Emma texts Regina their location and Lucy sings songs to herself. They don't have to wait long before Emma spots Regina and a kid walking across the park. It doesn't take a genius to guess that the boy is Henry and Emma smiles waving at the pair.

Regina gives her a dazzling smile waving back as Henry looks at his Mom and gives her a pointed look before clearly teasing her and laughing. Regina whispers in his ear and he turns to Emma and waves cautiously.

Lucy jumps up having spotted them too. "Gina?" she asks and Emma nods. At that Lucy takes off running towards Regina and stopping just in front of her.

"You Gina?" she asks.

Regina smiles, "Yes I am Lucy."

"I 'member you from Mama's car."

Regina nods, "I remember you too. How are you?"

"Good," Lucy replies before holding her arms up for a hug. Regina can't help but grin, the little girl is a perfect mini-me of her girlfriend. She picks her up before turning to Henry, "Lucy this is Henry, my son."

"Hi Henwy."

"Hi Lucy."

"I'm four," Lucy announces proudly.

"I'm ten."

"Wow," Lucy gasps, "That's a huge number!" She pauses, "Do you still like swings?"

Henry nods with a smile, "Swings are awesome. Do you like slides?"

"Only weally weally weally tall ones."

Henry grins, "Awesome."

They walk over to the blanket before sitting down, "Emma this is Henry, Henry this is Emma."

"I'd introduce Lucy," Emma says, "But I think she's done a pretty good job of that herself."

Regina chuckles, "She's adorable."

Emma smiles, "Yeah she's pretty cute."

"Nana says I is as cute as a button," Lucy chimes in, "Are buttons cute?"

"Yes," Emma tells her as Henry looks her up and down, "So kid…." She pauses. She's used to talking to her four year old but a ten year old? Talk about school and have him think her boring and nerdy? She frowns, "I have no idea where to start," she admits.

He smiles and nods, "Don't talk to many ten year olds?"

She shakes her head, "I'm either talking to patients and other doctors or about Doc McStuffins with this one here."

He wrinkles his nose, "No video games?"

Emma smiles, "I make time for those. What do you play?"

"I want Call of Duty but Mom says I'm too young."

"Listen to your Mom," Emma advises and he chuckles. "What about Mario Kart?" she asks and he grins, "I'm an undefeated champion."

Emma raises a challenging brow, "Until now kid."

He meets her look with one of his own, "I'll kick your a-butt," he says quickly changing his language at a pointed look from his Mom. "We'll have to play sometime…maybe on Friday after dinner."

"Henry," Regina groans hiding her face in her hands.

Emma grins, "What's Friday?"

Regina raises her face, "My mother would like to meet you so she's invited you and Lucy to dinner on Friday."

Emma smiles, "She wants to meet us?"

Regina nods, "Yes….you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Why would I not want to come?"

Regina shrugs, "It's a big relationshippy thing meeting someone's parents. I didn't want to have you over too fast and scare you off."

Emma nods scooting over to kiss Regina sweetly caressing her cheek as she does and tucking a curl behind her ear, "Trust me Regina, there's no scaring me off now….at the very least I have a Mario Kart tournament to stick around for."

Regina laughs looping her arms around Emma's neck, "Is that all dear?"

"I might have some other reasons, "Emma admits and Regina smiles. The kids watch them, both with matching expressions of confusion and shock. They've never seen their Moms act like this or be with someone else. They part and turn to face them feeling watching. "Are you okay Henry?"

He nods, "I guess."

She frowns scooting over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, "I've just never seen you like that."

"Like what?"

"With someone else. Kissing and stuff. You know, happy."

She frowns tucking her finger under his chin, "I'm happy with you too Henry. You have always made me happy. Emma just makes me happy in another way."

"And you need both ways?"

She nods, "We all have lots of different things that make us happy. Henry trust me when I tell you that you can never be too happy."

"Okay," he says, "She seems cool."

Regina smiles, "Yeah she's pretty cool."

He rolls his eyes imitating her perfectly, "You so love her."

"I do," she admits.

"You do?" Henry asks with a small smile.

"I do," Regina repeats and the pair turn back to where Lucy and Emma are deep in conversation. Emma looks up, "Regina, Lucy has a few questions for you."

"Okay. What do you want to know Lucy?"

"Do you have a middle name?"

She nods, "Maria. Do you?"

"That's pwetty. Um…..it's….it's….I'm Lucy Eva Swan," she says proudly reciting her name, "What's the best colour?"

"Purple," Regina replies as Henry shakes his head, "It's blue Mom."

"It's so red," Emma counters.

Lucy shakes her head, "No, no, no, it's yellow!"

"Aw….I was so close!" Emma cries as Regina laughs.

"Do you love my Mama?" Lucy asks.

"I do," Regina replies, "I love her a whole lot."

Lucy grins, "I love her too. Do you like Doc McStuffins?"

"I don't know Doc McStuffins."

Lucy frowns before turning to Emma, "Mama 'Gina needs to come over so we can watch McStuffins."

"Do I have to?" Henry asks.

"You can play video games with me kid," Emma says, "Though I'd watch out. It's pretty addictive for a kid's show."

He shrugs, "I'd rather watch The Flash."

Emma frowns, "I prefer Arrow."

"I like Arrow but I'd rather be able to run as fast as the Flash can though if I had to be anyone it'd be Batman."

"Not Superman?"

"Batman is way cooler," Henry replies as he and Emma enter a debate on the merits of Superman vs Batman. Regina watches them with a smile. This is exactly what she wanted. She turns to Lucy as she threads some daisies together into a bracelet, "Here," she says.

Lucy's eyes widen, "Wow. How did you do that?"

Regina smiles looping it on her wrist, "I'll teach you. We can make one for your Mom."

Lucy smiles, an idea blossoming in her mind, "Can we make her a crown?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Thanks again to ineheram for the prompt. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma smiles down at her new phone wallpaper, her and Regina in matching daisy crowns with Henry and Lucy either side of them. They all wear matching grins and every time she sees it, Emma gets a warm fluttery feeling in her heart, the kind that tells her that the way she felt when that photo was taken is how she wants to feel every day of her life. As she stares at the picture a message notification pops up from Regina and her smile grows brighter. She knows what this message will be about, it will be the same as all the other slightly panicked and adorably flustered freak outs over the fact they're having dinner with Cora.

On one hand Emma is nervous. It's Cora Mills after all, the biggest benefactor of the hospital and she has a reputation for being well a little full on. It's intimidating and a little scary but most of it just comes from rumours which Emma doesn't hold a lot of stock in, she'd rather make the judgement herself when she actually meets the woman.

Her fear mostly comes from not wanting to screw this up. She wants to make a good impression for Regina's sake. She knows that if this goes well it will hopefully calm Regina's nerves a little. They're both more than a little nervous when it comes to relationship steps having not had one for so long but Emma hopes they're learning, gradually anyway. She just needs tonight to go well.

She's taking the fact that Cora invited her and Lucy as a good sign. To Emma it shows that Cora has got a genuine interest in her and her daughter and their part in Regina's happiness.

Emma unlocks her phone so she can read the message.

_Are you two ready?! You know it's not too late, we can just go out to dinner somewhere…._

Emma chuckles before tapping out her reply, _Relax Regina. We're having dinner with you Mom and yes Lucy and I are ready. _

_She'll have questions. _

_Then I'll have answers_ Emma replies adding in a smiley face at the end.

_Are you sure? She can be a little….unexpected_.

Emma smiles_ Regina we're trauma surgeons. We do unexpected every day_.

She can practically feel Regina's eye roll over the text, _Emma! Be serious!_

_Okay, we love each other, we make each other happy. Your Mom probably means well and after tonight you'll realise there was nothing to be scared of_.

_You think so?_

_I know so. Me and Lucy will be there in half an hour. See ya soon xxx_

_See you soon xxx _

Emma slips her phone into her jacket pocket before twirling for herself in the mirror. Lucy comes skipping up in her pink party dress with matching leggings and shoes and hugs Emma's legs, "You look pretty Mama."

"Yeah kid?"

Lucy looks up at her Mom's black leather jacket and red dress, "Weally pretty."

Emma smiles scooping her little girl up and adjusting the bow in her ponytail, "You ready to meet Regina's Mommy?"

Lucy nods excitedly, "I hope she's nice like Miss 'Gina."

"Me too Lucy."

* * *

When they get to the Mills mansion Henry pulls the door open with a grin, "Hey guys you better get in here quick before Mom freaks herself out and leaves."

Emma chuckles, "She won't go."

"I don't know, she keeps panicking and pacing," he replies, "I don't know why she's so scared. It's just dinner."

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend and you're terrified to introduce her to your Mom," Emma explains.

He frowns disbelievingly, "I doubt it."

Emma smiles at him. One day he'll know and she hopes that she'll be around to see that day. The thought makes her smile even wider. She knows she can't be his father nor would she ever attempt to replace but she hopes that if she and Regina do make it he'll see her as part of his family too.

Lucy runs in excitedly and gasps staring up at the huge foyer, "Wow. Mama we're in a castle!" she screams.

Emma blushes quickly picking up Lucy, "Lucy, indoor voice please. Remember we talked about manners and behaving?"

Lucy nods, "I 'member. Is 'Gina a pwincess?"

"She wanted to be," Cora says fondly and both turn to her. Emma smiles, "You must be Cora. Hi, I'm Emma and this is Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Cora replies shaking Emma's hand and holding it out for Lucy. Lucy looks at her strangely before taking it and shaking it with a small giggle, "Where's 'Gina?"

"Upstairs worrying herself. I don't know what she's told you Miss Swan, but I'm not that scary, I hope anyway."

"Emma's fine," Emma answers, "And so far you don't seem too scary. Where is she?"

"In her room, third door on the left, Lucy the cook and I whipped up some chocolate chip cookies earlier and we were hoping you and Henry could taste them for us."

"Cookies?" Lucy asks, eyes widening, "Mama can I?"

Emma nods, setting her down, "Be good."

"I'm always good," Lucy calls out running over to Cora, "Did 'Gina like cookies?"

"She still does," Cora replies, "But she prefers oatmeal and raisin."

"Raisin? Ew," Lucy grimaces and Henry chuckles, "That's right Lucy. Choc chip are the best especially Nana's."

"Are they weally the best?" Lucy asks taking his hand and letting him lead her into the kitchen. Emma smiles watching her go before ascending the massive spiral staircase. Whoa she whistles to herself, this house truly is like a castle. She wonders what it must have been like to grow up here. On one hand she supposes it must have felt like being a princess, on the other though she wouldn't know what to do with this much space. She prefers small homey ones where she can make the space her own.

Emma reaches the hallway before walking down to the third door on the left. She pushes it open to be met with a sky blue wall covered in various posters. She grins looking at the bands before turning to her girlfriend, "You were a goth?" she asks picking up a picture of Regina with black hair aside from one strip of purple in a Metallica t-shirt and a black mini-skirt.

Regina blushes, "I might have been."

"That's so awesome. You were a cute goth."

"Am I not cute now?"

"The cutest," Emma replies checking Regina out in her blue shift dress. She sits down next to her on the bed and turns to kiss her, "You look beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself Emma, I must say I appreciate the black leather," she says running her finger down Emma's sleeve.

Emma shivers feeling a spark of arousal in her core. She moves to kiss Regina again though this one is more heated. She slips her tongue over Regina's soft, plump lips and into Regina's mouth as they draw each other closer. The make-out session goes on for a while until Emma stops resting her head against Regina's, "We should probably stop now."

"Aw," Regina whines resting her hands firmly on Emma's butt, "Are you sure?"

"Well I was hoping to make a good first impression and somehow I doubt late to dinner because I was making out with her daughter is that."

Regina chuckles leaning up to kiss Emma once more, "But I like this better than dinner."

Emma taps her nose playfully, "We still to have the dinner first. You can show me your room some other time," she winks before rolling off the bed and tugging Regina up as well, "Come on let's stop hiding up here."

Regina groans, "But I like hiding here with you."

* * *

They walk downstairs to find Lucy, Henry and Cora already seated. Cora raises a brow at her daughter. "What have you two been up to or do I not want to know?"

Regina's cheeks turn scarlet, "Mom!"

Henry laughs, "I think we don't want to know Nana."

"I think you're right," Cora replies, "I suppose we should be grateful they came down to dinner at all."

"Ew," Henry grimaces.

Emma and Regina sit down and Emma nudges Regina with a pointed glance at her mussed hair. Regina frowns in confusion before leaning back and seeing her reflection in the mirror. She blushes again hurriedly fixing it before turning to her mother, "Sorry we were late down, we were talking."

"If that's what they're calling it these days…I'm just glad you have someone to "talk" to sweetheart."

"How were the cookies Lucy?" Emma asks.

"The bestest," Lucy replies, "Miss Cora says we can have some to take home."

"Did she?"

"But only if we eat…" she turns to Cora who smiles kindly at her, "All your dinner dear."

"Yeah all our dinner."

Emma smiles, "Well she's right you can't have dessert without dinner." She turns to Cora, "Thanks for watching her and for the cookies. You don't have to."

"Nonsense dear, I want to and she was no trouble. She's an adorable child."

"Did she behave?"

"She did, she asked a lot of questions," Cora replies with a smile.

"Oh god."

"Don't worry dear, she reminded of Regina being a little chatterbox. "

"A little chatterbox huh?"

Cora nods, "I'll bring out the photo albums later."

"Please don't," Regina groans, "Henry please tell me you didn't eat all the cookies."

"I let Lucy have some," he shrugs.

Cora nods, "He did, right now we're all here, I'll have dinner brought in. I hope roast chicken is alright with everyone."

They all nod and Cora rises so she can go into the kitchen re-emerging a few minutes later with two women behind her with trays. Cora sits down as the pair place various dishes of food on the table. Emma's mouth waters as she sees the chicken, potatoes, vegetables, stuffing and Yorkshire Puddings. It's a proper full roast and it all looks delicious.

"Thank you," Cora says with a smile and the two women leave.

Lucy watches them curiously, "Who were they?"

"The older one was Ettie," Cora explains, "She's my housekeeper, she takes care of this big old house for me and today since we're having a big dinner her daughter Sarah is helping out for a few hours too."

"Housekeeper?" Lucy asks in confusion.

Cora nods, "Well when you have a big house like this one," she explains, "Sometimes you need help looking after it otherwise it would be all dusty and messy."

"So she cleans your rooms?"

Cora chuckles, "Sort of. Do you clean your room?"

Lucy nods, "When I 'member. Mama helps too."

"Then you must be a very good little girl," Cora replies rising to carve the turkey. Everyone watches as she cuts up the meet before serving out, "Please help yourselves." The next few minutes are filled with the sounds of serving spoons as they all sort out their meals.

As they settle down to eat Regina nudges Emma's elbow, "Get ready."

"Why?" she whispers back.

"So," Cora says startling them both, "Emma tell me a bit about yourself."

Emma chews her bit of chicken and swallows savouring the wonderful taste, "First of all this is delicious."

"Thank you dear, so tell me about you. Where are you from?"

Emma shrugs, "To be honest I've never really known. I grew up in the foster system and bounced from house to house for a while. When I was eight I got appendicitis and wound up in the hospital where Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan were working. They took an interest in me, kept visiting and eventually adopted me. They've raised me ever since."

"You're one of the lucky ones Emma."

"I know," Emma replies, "I had a good childhood after that. They were my parents and I had a home so I was happy."

Cora smiles at her, "So is that why you went into medicine? Because of your parents."

"Sort of," Emma says, "It was more that first stay in the hospital that did it. I saw how they and everyone else worked and it was something I wanted to be a part of it. When I was in the system it felt like I couldn't fix anything but when into the hospital people would come in and the doctors would fix them. That was just incredible to me and I wanted to do it. I wanted to be able to fix things even if it was just appendicitis."

Cora nods at her, "A respectable reason. Why trauma?"

"It's the first port of call. In trauma you are the one who basically decides if a person lives or dies."

"It's a big responsibility."

"It's an honour," Emma counters, "A privilege few are given and one you have to earn. These people come in, on the worst days and it's up to you, as a trauma doctor to do your job and try and make sure it isn't the worst day."

"You love your job."

Emma nods, "I do."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes," Emma replies smiling at Regina who smiles back. She pauses a moment just to look into Regina's eyes as she says, "I love her very much."

Cora smiles and nods watching the pair, "I'll say what I'm about to say next only once so pay attention, if you hurt my daughter I will come after you. I may look or seem like just another intimidating businesswoman but trust me if you hurt Regina or Henry then you'll see that I can truly be your worst nightmare."

Emma nods, "Well I don't intend to ever meet the worst nightmare you. I have no intention of hurting Regina or Henry."

"What are your intentions?"

"To love her. To be happy. To get to know her and Henry. To make her smile every chance I get," Emma says, "And just to do my best to be what she needs."

Cora smiles at her, "If this were an exam my dear I'd half suspect you'd written the answers on your hand."

Emma frowns unsure what to make of that until Cora chuckles, "Don't worry dear, it just means that that was the best answer you could have given me."

"Does that mean she gets a cookie?" Henry asks. "You said if her answers were good she could have a cookie."

"I was only joking," Cora replies.

"No cookie?" Emma asks with a small pout and Regina laughs before turning to kiss her. "You're adorably ridiculous," she says and Emma smiles before pouting again, "I like cookies."

Regina grins at her, "You're such a child."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I have a sweet tooth."

Regina cocks her brow up in a suggestive way that makes Emma squirm from desire, "For anything in particular dear?" she asks with a wink. Emma's mouth opens and closes like a fish several times as she simply fails to respond.

In the end it's Cora who saves her playfully swatting her daughter on the arm, "Regina Maria Mills, control yourself at the dinner table," her tone is light to show she's joking and Regina blushes bright red before groaning, "Mom."

* * *

"It was lovely to meet you," Cora says hugging Emma who hugs her back with a smile, "You too Cora and you were nowhere near as scary as Regina made you out to be."

Cora smiles, "She does work things up a bit."

"Well perhaps if you didn't interrogate my date and then show them all of my baby pictures…" Regina murmurs.

"Well you were a very adorable child," Cora replies.

"She's right. You were a little cutie pie," Emma says with a smile.

"I only showed you Volume One. Next time I'll show you the home movies."

"Please don't," Regina pleads as Emma laughs.

Cora hugs Henry and then Lucy before pulling her daughter in for a hug. She kisses the side of Regina's head, "She's a keeper," she whispers smiling at Regina, "You've found yourself a good one. Don't scare yourself out of it"

Regina smiles, "I think so too and I'll do my best."

"You better," Cora warns, "She loves you and I think my darling you're finally happy. Don't blow it, just be happy for a while okay?"

"Okay," Regina replies, "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, you can all come back again soon," Cora says waving them off.

They all walk down the path together heading to their respective cars. Once Henry and Lucy are buckled up Emma turns to Regina, "Was that so bad?"

"It was better than I thought. She likes you."

"Good," Emma smiles, "Do you like me?"

"I like you a lot," Regina replies kissing her sweetly.

"I like you a lot too," Emma says, "Which means it's time for you to meet my parents too, I mean I know you already know them but it's time for you to meet them as my girlfriend."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina fidgets nervously with the hem of her blouse as she eyes herself in the mirror. It's just brunch, she tries to tell herself, just brunch with her girlfriend, her parents who also happen to work at the hospital and their kids. After today they will officially be a serious couple, well serious in Regina's eyes.

She already knows they're serious but in her way of seeing things meeting each other's parents just cements it.

"You look fine Mom," Henry says appearing from his room in a pair of jeans a smart jumper. She turns to him combing her fingers through his hair. He sighs before gently batting her hand away, "Mom!"

"I'm just tidying it up a bit, you need a haircut."

"It can wait for another day," he tells her, "Today is for brunch."

"I'm the Mom here."

"You're also the avoider of relationshippy things," he points out, "and even if you are freaking out you don't want to miss brunch."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're totally in love with Emma and you don't want to let her down which you won't. I don't know why you get so scared about all this stuff."

Regina chuckles, "You'll understand when you start to date Henry and have to introduce someone to me."

"Will I?"

"Yes," Regina nods, "Trust me."

"I bet I won't be anywhere near as dramatic as you are."

"Oh Henry," Regina replies with a smile, "I bet you'll be far more dramatic about it than me."

"Impossible," he argues, "Now come on, Emma says this place does the best milkshakes in town."

* * *

Emma stands outside of the restaurant with a nervous and excited smile. Lucy is already inside with her parents but she decided to stay outside and wait for Regina and Henry, mostly so she could get some time with Regina before they met with her parents and also so she could have a few moments to herself just to calm down.

When she was meeting Cora she was a little nervous but today she's so much more so. She supposes it's because she hasn't introduced anyone to her parents since Neal and well after that ended they've been wary of her getting hurt.

She takes a deep breath. In its own way it's just like being at the hospital, there's no point in stalling, you just have to dive in, do your best and hope it all works out.

Emma thinks it will. After all Regina is not a Neal. She isn't someone who will hurt her. Regina does have the power to hurt her but Emma doesn't think it will happen. She can see them going somewhere good, she can see a future and she knows deep down that if Regina hurts her, then she'll hurt herself too. Neither one of them want this to end in heartbreak and hurt. She knows they can't predict anything but she can feel it in her gut, that Regina is definitely not a Neal. She's hope and happiness and love.

She smiles seeing the Mercedes pick up and chuckles watching Regina take a few calming breaths. She climbs out of the car and blushes sheepishly when she sees Emma, "Did you see….?"

"Your little panic?" Emma replies, "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

Henry climbs out of the car before poking his Mom in the arm, "Seriously you two are this mushy and yet you still freak out about relationshippy things."

He stands to the side and Regina frowns, "What do you think he meant by that?"

Emma leans in to kiss her softly, "I think he meant that whilst neither of us are very good at love or relationships, we're very fast learners."

Regina smiles kissing her back and slipping her arms around Emma's middle, "Maybe I have a good study buddy."

* * *

Emma takes Regina's hand as they walk into the restaurant, Henry beside them, and smiles waving at her parents. Lucy spots them waving excitedly whilst doing her best to stay in her seat even though Regina and Henry have arrived. Regina smiles at them all nervously and Emma leads them to the table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Regina, I mean I know you already met her, but this is my girlfriend Regina," Emma says with a proud, beaming smile. _Her girlfriend Regina_.

Regina smiles at the words too, "It's nice to meet you….as Emma's girlfriend."

David chuckles, "It's nice to meet you too….as Emma's girlfriend Dr-I mean Regina."

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at him, "Hello Regina."

"Hello Mary Margaret, how's cardio?"

"We're saving more than we're losing so that's always good. I've been looking into some new methods that they're developing in Switzerland but otherwise the usual. How are you finding the hospital?"

"I like it," Regina replies, "it's a little smaller than where I worked before but I like that, it's easier to find my feet and your husband's a wonderful teacher."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," he jokes, "Though more of these pancakes might."

Emma chuckles, "How many pancakes?"

He looks at her, "I keep telling you Em, you have nothing to worry about."

"You have to say that, you're my Dad. I'm still competing with nine other residents for the place."

Mary Margaret smiles at her, "Stay confident Emma. You're an excellent doctor and you were made for trauma."

"That's what I keep telling her," Regina says.

Emma blushes, "I'm an okay surgeon."

"Emma," Regina replies, "I've seen you at work. You're an incredible surgeon, don't downplay yourself."

Emma smiles at her, "I'm doing my best."

"Then that's all you can give," Regina says, "In my opinion though, you're a kick-ass surgeon."

Lucy gasps, "'Gina! That's a naughty word!"

Regina blushes, "Sorry Lucy."

Henry laughs, "Mom, how could you?!"

Emma smiles at her, "No dessert for you."

"What?" Regina asks.

"If Lucy misbehaves she doesn't get dessert," Emma explains. Regina pouts and grumbles before acquiescing. Emma smiles at her before kissing her cheek, "Who knows? Maybe if you behave I'll share mine."

"Dessert at brunch?" Henry asks confused.

Mary Margaret chuckles, "When you've known Emma a while, you'll realise that pudding comes with just about every meal. When she was your age she tried to convince us that breakfast had a dessert too."

Henry laughs, "Did she get it?"

Emma makes a face, "No they told me cereal was my breakfast and that my glass of milk could be my dessert."

"Not even a milkshake?" Henry asks.

"Nope," Emma says with an overdramatic forlorn look.

Regina chuckles at her, "You're adorable."

"She was," David replies with a fond smile.

"She still is," Regina says softly.

The rest of the brunch passes quickly with Mary Margaret and David asking her a few questions about her background, the kind of things she enjoys, general small talk. They make an effort to talk to Henry too which puts Regina at ease. She smiles as he opens up to them and looks around the table.

They both love each other but they've both secretly longed for there to be more than two at their dining room table. Now they have people to feel those empty seats and it warms her heart.

"So," Mary Margaret begins as the waiter clears their plates, "Where do you two see this going?"

"MM you promised not to meddle," David says.

"I'm not meddling, I just want to know how they see things. The residency ends in three weeks, the likelihood is that one of them will have a job and the other won't. Competitions can get ugly David."

Emma shakes her head, "Not between us. If Regina were to get it then I'd look elsewhere and be happy for her. I'd never leave her because she got it and I didn't. I love my job Mom but I love her too."

Regina smiles, "I think you'll get it and if you do beat me to it then I'll be proud of you. I'll be happy for you. Sure I'll be sad and freaking out because I'll need to find another job but so long as I don't lose you then I'll make it."

Emma smiles back at her before mouthing to her to come to the bathroom with her, "Can you excuse us?" she asks before hurrying them both to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks.

"We've never really talked about it."

"What?"

"The fact that we're competing against each other. Would you really be okay if I got the job and you didn't? I mean….what would you do?"

"Emma, I meant what I said. I'd be disappointed not to get it but to me our relationship and the residency are two different things. I love you and I don't want to lose you over a job. I don't take a lot of chances in my personal life but on you I have and so far I think it was a chance worth taking. If I don't get the job then I'll find something else. So long as I don't lose you too. I could handle not getting the job but I don't think I could handle losing you and the job."

Emma smiles in relief leaning in to kiss Regina lovingly, "How do you always know what to say to me?"

Regina shrugs with a soft smile, "Benefit of loving you I suppose."

Emma chuckles before stroking Regina's cheek, "I love you too and I meant what I said too. I want the job and I want you but only one of those could I bear to lose and it's not you."

"So what do we do?" Regina asks.

Emma sighs, "I guess we'll figure it out in three weeks."

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning Katie?" Regina asks as she walks into her young patient's room. She knows that technically she is a trauma resident but she can't let go. She wants to know how things are going. She wants to see this story end happily and to know that they're helping.

She's been thinking about it more and more lately. She signed up to trauma residencies for a reason. She told herself it was because she enjoyed the thrill of it. She got a high off being right in the thick of it and being the difference between life and death. Lately though she's realising that this wasn't the case. In trauma all she's been doing is trying to avoid another Daniel.

She's been trying to heal her past by making sure it's not someone losing their fiancé or son or brother. She's been trying to run away and whilst that may seem like a good motivation she's been questioning it. In three weeks the residency will be up and she can see in all of the other residents that they are all in. They want to be trauma surgeons.

Regina wanted to be one. She's worked hard to get onto the residency programme and whilst she's learned a lot she's realised something else entirely. She fell in love again and managed to heal her heart in another way.

By working in trauma she was trying to heal it by repeating the past but hoping for a different outcome. Some of the cracks in her heart were healed by Henry who gave her a reason to carry on. Emma, however, showed her that living in the past was doing her no good nor was reliving it, what she's learned most on this programme is that she wants a future.

She's not sure that future is in trauma anymore.

Regina smiles softly to herself remembering back in the days before the accident when she started studying medicine. All she wanted to be back then was a doctor. She didn't know exactly what kind though she had a speciality in mind. It all went out the window with the sound of smashing glass and her own screams.

After that all she wanted to do was stop someone feeling the same hell she was living.

Except she doesn't want that anymore. She wants to save lives. She wants to cure and heal and help. She wants to make sure people aren't alone but when she stands in the ER, she doesn't think _this is it, this is where I want to be_.

She thinks that in Emma's arms.

She thinks it when Henry tries to teach her his videogames.

"I feel yucky," Katie says, "And my tummy hurts."

Regina nods sympathetically, "I know it does. Where's your Mommy?"

"Talking to Dr Hopper," Katie replies before pausing, "Dr 'Gina."

"Yeah?"

"Am I ever going to get better?"

Regina smiles, though tears spring into her eyes, "I hope so Katie."

"Mommy says I have to have an operation. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"They're scary," Katie replies.

"I used to think that too," Regina tells her, "But you know something?"

"What?"

"You'll be asleep so you won't even know what's happening and a special doctor will give you magic medicine to make it so you can't feel it. I know it's really scary but I know you're really brave and the operation will help you feel better."

Katie nods, "Will it make me all better?"

Regina hesitates, "It will help."

"Are you sure?"

Regina nods, "I'm very sure."

Katie smiles, "I believe you."

Regina smiles back at her, "And I believe you can be brave."

"Dr 'Gina, you know you said I'll be asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Will I dream?"

Regina nods, "You will, what are you going to dream about Katie?"

Katie smiles, "I think I'll dream about ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?"

She nods, "I miss getting ice-cream with my sister and Mommy."

Regina smiles sympathetically again, "There'll be lakes of ice-cream, strawberry, vanilla…"

"…and chocolate!" Katie cheers, "And a sprinkle fountain."

"Sounds like a wonderful dream."

Katie nods with a grin before her expression turns solemn, "I'll wake up though right?"

Regina nods, "Yeah, you'll wake up and when you do, your Mommy will be right here."

Katie smiles before rummaging in the drawer by her bed, "I made you something." She hands her a piece of paper with a crayoned drawing of Regina. Regina smiles brightly, "Is this me?"

Katie nods, "Yeah, thanks for being my doctor Dr'Gina," she says with a smile, "Will you come see me when you wake up?"

_This is it_ Regina thinks as she looks at the picture before turning to Katie, "I'll visit as soon as I can." She stands to leave and sees Dr Hopper and Katie's Mom in the doorway, "Sorry," she says sheepishly, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't apologise," her Mom says, "That's the most animated I've seen her since she got admitted. Thank you."

Regina nods at her not really knowing what to say. Before she can answer Dr Hopper turns to her. She can feel him appraising her and she wonders what he's thinking. Is he about to go all territorial and tell her to get off his ward? Luckily he doesn't. He smiles at her, "Dr Mills, why don't you scrub in?"

She blinks stunned, "Don't you have a resident?"

"Not yet," he replies, "And certainly not one who knows the case like you do."

"I'm a trauma resident," she says.

He nods, "I know but that doesn't mean you can't get some learning in from other fields, so do you want to scrub in?"

Regina looks down at the picture in her hand again, "Sure. "

_Thanks for reading :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updates and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma yawns as she looks up at the clock. God she hates the night shift. The night shift brings horrible trauma cases, accidental overdoses and fights gone wrong. More often than not they're the cases that end with regret or tragedy. The night shift is long and arduous and if you're going to do it, you need the right person with you.

Luckily for her she wasn't alone on the night shift. Regina was also on this shift though she suspects her father may have fixed that when he was sorting the shifts out for the week.

"How's Henry?" she asks as they slump into the locker room, their seemingly endless shift now over. Regina stifles a yawn as she opens her locker, "He's at my Mom's house. I believe last night was devoted to his project on the Egyptians and then trying to teach my mother how to take a selfie."

Emma chuckles, "Selfies? Really?"

"The last time she went on vacation she sent us about twelve, far too close-up, photos of her face. If she's going to try and do it she may as well learn how to do them right."

Emma laughs, "You may as well get her a selfie stick."

Regina shakes her head, "Never. I may want her to learn but let's not encourage her. How's Lucy-Lou?"

Emma smiles at the nickname that rolls naturally from Regina's lips before replying, "She's alright. Grumpy because Ruby is taking her to pre-school and not me. She'll be okay as soon as she gets there and sees her friends."

"I hate not being there to see Henry off," Regina admits.

Emma nods in understanding, "The worst part about night shift for me is that I miss both moments. I don't get to read her a story before bed and I'm not there when she wakes up. I know it's a necessary part of the job but…."

"….you miss her."

Emma nods, "Yeah, at least I get to pick her up from preschool." She pauses, an idea blossoming into her mind, "Hey, wanna come?"

"What to preschool?"

"Why not? We could go grab some breakfast and sleep, get the kids from school and hit the arcade."

"The arcade?" Regina questions. She hasn't been in an arcade since she was sixteen though she can't deny it sounds like a fun day. Go home alone, sleep and read journals or be with Emma and have some fun? It's not a difficult choice to make and a smile is already forming on her lips by the time Emma answers, "Sure, unless you're afraid I'll kick your butt at air hockey."

Regina raises a brow at the challenge, "Oh you're on Swan."

* * *

Emma smiles contently as she flickers her eyes open. Her alarm is blaring so she can get up and get Lucy from preschool but Emma doesn't get up just yet. Normally she hops out of bed, well it's a slow hop, gets dressed, eats and then is out the door. Today however she's happy to stay in bed for a few extra minutes.

It's nothing to do with being tired or the leftover exhaustion that comes with the night shift and all to do with the woman curled up in her arms. Regina's head rests against her chest, her dark silky curls tickling Emma's chin. Her arm is slung loosely over Emma's waist as Emma's hands rest on her t-shirt clad back holding her close.

Emma chuckles as Regina lets out a soft snore and nuzzles Emma's chest. It amazes her sometimes. At work Regina takes charge. She's sexy in her smarts and her ability to lead the room. She's incredible in the way she's devoted to her job and doesn't let it fluster her. Yet in private she's sweet and funny and loving.

Emma sighs contently once more. She loves everything about this woman lying in her arms and she knows she's found the one. She takes a few more seconds just to revel in this moment of peaceful bliss before she kisses the top of Regina's head, "Come on Regina, wake up."

Regina frowns, pouting up at her, "Already?"

Emma chuckles, "Yeah we need to get Lucy remember?"

"I remember," Regina replies with a playful smile as she leans up to kiss Emma, "Hm…I like waking up with you in my bed."

Emma smiles, "I like waking up with you, anywhere."

Regina grins back, "Sometimes you're so cheesy."

"You wound me Regina!" Emma cries dramatically.

Regina laughs, "You are pretty damn sweet though."

"I do try," Emma replies with a smile as she leans up to pick up her phone, "Okay, we only have an hour if we want to pick up both the kids and hit the arcade."

"Save lives by night and play arcade games by day," Regina quips.

"Yep, maybe I'll even win you a stuffed animal."

"I didn't think anyone ever wins those," Regina replies.

"I have my ways," Emma replies kissing Regina and swiping her tongue across a firm lower lip as their kiss grows more heated escalating into an impromptu, though very enjoyable, make-out session. Regina's hands move to Emma's ass squeezing the glorious flesh there. Emma moans, the sound vibrating across Regina's lips as they continue to kiss. "Oh god Regina," Emma whimpers breaking the kiss.

Regina grins cheekily at her, "What?" she asks playing innocent.

"Don't you 'what?' me," Emma replies, "You, Regina Mills, are way too good at turning me on."

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina asks raising a brow.

Emma tilts her head to the side with a bright smile, "What do you think?"

Regina answers her by drawing her in for another long, languid kiss that builds and builds until the heat rises in both their cores. They know it won't leave much time for breakfast but neither care, simply too lost in the moment of bringing each other pleasure until they fall over the edge in one another's arms still.

* * *

Regina hurriedly pulls on her jacket as she runs into the kitchen to grab her and Emma two cereal bars. Their idea of waking up and enjoying breakfast was somewhat delayed by morning, well technically afternoon, wake-up sex. Regina grins to herself. She knows what she'd choose between breakfast and wake-up sex with Emma any day of the week.

Emma slides up behind her as she pulls two bottles of orange juice from the fridge, wrapping her arms around Regina's middle and kissing her cheek, "Good morning."

"Good afternoon," Regina corrects.

Emma shrugs, "For us it's morning."

"I'm not sure that's how the times of day work."

"Well we worked through the night so our sense of time is off," Emma suggests.

Regina grins at her before handing her a cereal bar, "Here, breakfast. Next time I'll make you breakfast in bed."

Emma smiles at her, "I liked the breakfast I had this morning," she winks. Regina chuckles at her, play-swatting her shoulder before pulling her in for another loving kiss, "So did I, but next time we're still having breakfast."

"Maybe on a weekend when we're less busy?" Emma suggests.

"Maybe this weekend?"

"It's a breakfast date….though I suppose if I don't want to be late, I better stay over."

Regina nods, "Yes, I'd hate it if you were late. If you wanted you and Lucy could come over when our shift ends Friday. She can have the guest room."

"And what about poor little ol' me?" Emma asks playfully.

Regina chuckles, "I'm sure we'll find somewhere for you to sleep," she replies with a bright, happy smile as she kisses Emma again. She lingers staring into those eyes that she could gladly look at for years to come, "I love you."

Emma grins. No matter how many times she hears them she knows she'll never tire of those words spilling from Regina's lips, "I love you too."

Regina pushes the fridge door shut and Emma raises a brow noticing something. She reaches for the piece of paper attached with a magnet. It's a child's drawing of what is clearly Regina, with the words 'Dr 'Gina' scrawled in crayon along the bottom.

"What's this?" she asks curiously.

Regina smiles taking it from Emma's hands and grinning at the drawing, "Katie gave it to me as a thank you for being her doctor."

Emma tilts her head slightly as she takes in Regina's expression. It's one she never has in trauma. Down in the ER she loses herself in the work and she's highly skilled, sure, but she doesn't wear the expression she does now. Staring at Regina now, she looks so happy and touched and as if the answers to her questions are on that paper.

It's a look of someone who's found a calling they never knew they needed.

She makes a mental note to ask Regina about it some other time. Her, she knows her heart is in trauma, she wants to be a trauma surgeon with every fibre of her being. She's trained for it for years and she's known from her very first day in a trauma situation that it was what she wanted to do. Emma knows that it's not that simple for some people and she can't help but wonder if trauma is where Regina really, truly wants to be.

Emma frowns chewing her lower lip thoughtfully before spotting the time. She'll have to ask her another time, now she wants to enjoy their afternoon off together.

"Hey we better go."

"Children to pick up and stuffed toys to win?" Regina asks as she places the drawing back on her fridge. She brought it home with her so she could think. When she sees it though it just makes her question what she's going to do. She sighs tearing open her cereal bar so she can eat quickly before relishing in time spent with her son, girlfriend and Lucy.

* * *

Henry grins as he walks out of school to see his Mom, Emma and Lucy at the gates waiting for him. He wanders over as his Mom pulls him into a hug, "Hi Henry, did you have a good day?"

He nods, "Yep, so are we going on an adventure?"

Regina smiles, "We thought we'd head to the arcade for the afternoon."

"No homework?" he asks excitedly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "You can do it when we get back."

"Aw."

"You can't skip homework kid," Emma says.

"What's homework?" Lucy asks.

"Evil," Henry replies.

Regina chuckles, "It's work you have to do after school, like extra learning."

"Huh?"

"It would be like if your preschool teachers gave you letters or drawings to do at home," Emma explains.

"But home is for playing!" Lucy protests.

"Exactly," Henry agrees.

Regina chuckles, "It is but you still have to learn too, that way you can enjoy the time you have to play more."

"We're still playing now?" Lucy asks.

"Yes," Regina replies, "Emma promised me a stuffed toy."

"I also promised to beat you at air hockey," Emma reminds her.

Henry laughs, "That so won't happen."

"I'm good."

"Yeah but Mom is like an air hockey champion," he replies, "You're going down Emma."

"Henry…." Lucy says pleadingly.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Will you play games with me?"

He nods, "Sure. I'll show you how to play the racing games."

"Nothing too violent," Regina reminds him.

"I know Mom. I'll just show her Pacman or the Dance Dance machine."

"Dance?" Lucy repeats with a wide eager smile as they climb into the car before bouncing excitedly at the thought of the arcade.

* * *

Emma smiles as she stares across the arcade at the Dance machine. Henry showed Lucy how to work it and now they can't get the little girl off of it. Lucy's giggling and twirling and now she's roped Regina onto the machine. She grins as Regina scoops Lucy up and begins jumping and hopping the steps on the pad, the pair of them cheering as they get the moves right.

She can't help but snap a picture smiling at the grinning faces on the photo.

"You make her really happy."

She turns to see Henry standing there holding out a hot dog for her, "Thanks kid," she says taking it, "She looks happy."

"She is," he says with a smile, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Mom's always said she's happy and I think raising me has made her happy. She's always been an amazing Mom and she's given me everything…but there's always been something missing. I made her happy, but you Emma, I think you made her shine."

"Yeah?"

He nods, "Look at her. I've never seen her as truly happy as she has been in the last few weeks. Don't take that away Emma."

She nods sincerely, "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good," he says.

"Mommy!" Lucy cries out, "Did you see us dancing?"

"I did," Emma says ruffling Lucy's hair and kissing Regina's cheek, "Nice moves."

"I have skills," Regina replies with a grin, "And I believe you promised me a stuffed toy?"

Emma nods, "Come with me," she says leading them all over to the claw machine. She makes a show of stretching out her hands and arms before putting a coin in the machine. The first time she moves it left, up and right before missing the toy entirely.

Lucy pouts, "Mommy you missed."

"Just warming up," Emma replies as puts in another quarter and sets the claw off again, "This time will be the one."

Twenty-three attempts later a stuffed panda drops into the prize chute and out of the machine. Emma fist-pumps the air victoriously as she plucks the panda out of the little tray before presenting it to Regina, "For you."

Regina smiles at her taking the little stuffed panda. She steps closer kissing Emma softly, "Thank you."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina fluffs her hair as she reaches into her locker to put her bag away. Emma is on the alternate shift this week she sucks but she knows she'll see Emma in the overlapping hours of their two shifts. It's not enough but she'll take whatever minutes she can get. She sighs contently as she lingers pausing to stare at the photos adorning her locker door. At the top is one of her favourite pictures of Henry and her. The second is his school photo. The third is her and Emma at the park, one afternoon, all snuggled up and oblivious to Henry snapping pictures on his phone. The last one is of all four of them. In short her locker is her perfect pick me up, her family and the people she loves, the people she wants to go home to every day and share more than just stolen minutes with.

"That's a lovely picture."

Regina turns to see Dr Blanchard standing beside her, "Hi Dr Blanchard."

Mary Margaret frowns at her, "You're dating my daughter, call me MM, everyone else does."

Regina smiles, "Okay, MM. It's one of my favourite pictures too," she replies pressing her finger to the bottom photo. Her mother took this one of them all playing some video game on Henry's Xbox. She's not great at video games, but hey she beat Lucy, and it isn't the winning that matters to her, what mattered is simply that they were all there.

Mary Margaret nods, "You all look so happy."

Regina nods, "We are."

The other woman smiles, "I know. I wanted to know if you, Emma and the kids wanted to come around for dinner on Sunday. I would ask Emma but she's on the next shift and I'm heading home now."

Regina smiles, "I'll text her when I'm on my break but dinner sounds lovely."

"Good," Mary Margaret replies, "Oh and Dr Hopper was looking for you."

"He was?"

She nods, "Yes, he said to go see him when you get a chance."

"What shift he is on?"

"He's just started his shift, he'll be here until around six. It sounded pretty important. Is everything okay?"

Regina shrugs, "I hope so."

Mary smiles at her, "Okay then, right well if either you or Emma could let me know about Sunday?"

Regina nods, "We'll see you then," she promises just as her pager goes off. She picks it up reading the message, _Incoming MVA_. "Duty calls," she says holding up her pager and pushing her locker shut. She reaches for her lab coat slipping the pager in the pocket before waving to Mary Margaret and heading off for the start of her final week on the trauma programme.

* * *

Regina doesn't find a spare minute until the end of her shift, such is the nature of trauma, it can either be eerily quiet or completely manic. Most days are filled with a bizarre mix of the two. Regina used to thrive off of the adrenaline of it all, she still does, but still a feeling niggles at the back of her mind as she moves from patient to patient – is this it?

It's not her 'wow' moment, the one most students have where they do something and they just know that that particular field will be their specialty. It's a distraction, one that she is very good at. She's a skilled and dedicated surgeon no matter who the patient and she throws her all into the work.

Therein lies the problem. In trauma she doesn't have to think about the things that trouble her or scare her. She doesn't have to think about her own pain and heartache. She can distract herself and since Daniel's death it's been what she's been looking for. She's been looking to escape and in trauma she had to. She has to be there in the moment making decisions and it was exactly what she needed.

Now, ten years after his death and various hospitals later, Regina can't help but wonder if she's simply been running to stand still. She's a successful doctor yes and a happy Mom but now in this residency programme she's found so much more. She actually feels happy and for the first time in a very long time she doesn't feel like she has anything to run from. She's escaped in much better, more cathartic and happy ways.

She's happy.

And yet she's not because now she simply feels lost in that trauma room as if something no longer fits right. Regina sighs as she yawns and rubs her neck. She's exhausted and wants to go home but she needs to find out what Dr Hopper wants. She has a feeling it will be about Katie. She hopes it's good news.

Regina straightens her coat as she knocks on his door.

At his call of "Come in," she steps in and he smiles at her, "Hello Dr Mills."

"Hello Dr Hopper, I'm sorry I didn't stop by earlier, things have been a bit hectic."

"Another day in trauma?" he asks.

"Yep," Regina replies, "How are things up here on paeds?"

"It's been a good day," he answers her.

"How's Katie? Has there been any change?"

"She's looking a little stronger. The surgery seems to have helped and her platelets are up from last week so hopefully we might be on the right path."

Regina breathes out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

He nods, "Yes, she's been asking for you."

"I'll pop my head in after our meeting."

"You must have your own home to go to?"

"My mother is looking after my son until I get home and my girlfriend is on the other shift. It's not always easy to balance things but I do my best."

"You do very well," Dr Hopper replies, "I've heard good things from Dr Nolan. In fact he and I were talking earlier." Her brow raises in curiosity as she wonders where he's going with this, "As you know your residency programme is coming to a close. I know you're a trauma resident but I wanted to offer you a position here."

"On paediatrics?"

He nods, "You're a natural with the kids and a gifted surgeon. You're very talented and I've seen you work, it would be an honour to have you up here. Of course you'd be a resident still but you'd be my resident instead of a trauma resident."

"I….I don't know what to say."

He smiles kindly at her, "It's a big move."

"Is it done? I mean, am I able to just swap specialities like that?"

He nods, "It happens. A friend of mine was an anaesthetist for years before he decided he wanted to become a surgeon. Not everyone knows their path right away. Sometimes it takes several years and several specialities to decide where you belong. Take some time to think it over and let me know."

She nods, "I will….thank you Dr Hopper for the offer."

He nods, "Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

* * *

Regina hurries through her mother's front door and towards the living room. Thanks to her meeting with Dr Hopper and then popping in to see Katie she missed dinner and she knows she's in trouble. Her mother is always on at her for taking care of herself and the last thing she needs is a lecture about the importance of not skipping meals.

Her mind is a mess right now and she needs to just get home and figure out what she wants to do. Archie's offer was a curveball and yet in a lot of ways it makes sense to her. On the other hand it's a big risk and a big change.

She sighs as she walks into the study where Henry is doing his homework, "Hi honey, sorry I'm so late."

He shrugs, "It's okay. Nana let me make 'smores plus I got all my Math done."

She grins, "Good, I need to remind Nana about sugar."

"It was just one 'smore Mom, besides I have worse when I go to the candy store."

Regina frowns, "Good to know."

"I mean, I never eat sugar ever, totally healthy all the time."

Regina chuckles kissing the top of his head, "Nice save Henry."

"Gotta try right?"

"Right," she replies, "Where is your Nana anyway?"

"She's reheating dinner. Ettie already went home and told her not to reheat is after the last time but you know Nana."

"I do, why is she reheating dinner?"

"Because, and I quote, you have to eat before you waste away!" he cries our dramatically mimicking Cora in an eerily good fashion. Regina smiles at him, "Go have some TV time. I better eat and then we'll head home."

He nods running over and finding an old re-run of The Simpsons. Regina pauses to watch him for a few moments with a soft smile before wandering off in search of her mother. She walks over to the kitchen to see her Mom cautiously peeling back some cling-film and prodding the contents of the dish with a fork.

She chuckles walking over and giving the food a stir before testing it, "it's okay to eat Mom."

"Good," she declares as she steers Regina to the table, "Then you can have dinner."

Regina smiles at her, "Hello to you too Mom."

"Why did you miss dinner?"

"I had a meeting."

Cora's brow raises, "A meeting? Have they offered you a job?"

"Yes, just not the one I was expecting," Regina replies, "Dr Hopper called me into his office. He offered me a position as his paediatrics resident."

"On paediatrics," Cora says slowly, "Well it's a bit of a leap from trauma."

"I know."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you've been running away so that you don't have to feel for a very long time and that trauma enabled you to do that. I also think that you don't have to do that anymore because you've moved on in another way and now you've realised that you don't just want to escape, you want to feel fulfilled. I think you should do what makes you happy."

"What if I don't know what that is?"

Cora smiles at her taking her hand, "Regina honey, you know even if you don't think you do, in your heart you know."

* * *

"I officially hate us being on different shifts," Emma declares as she sits opposite Regina in the canteen the next day. Their shifts crossover for about an hour and they've decided to make the most of a peaceful lull.

Regina nods, "I know dear," she replies quietly. She spent most of her night debating with herself what to do. She has a feeling which way she's going to go but she doesn't want to rush into anything. She wants to be sure though she doubts she ever will be. Whatever she chooses she'll be taking a risk.

Emma frowns taking in Regina's pensive expression, "Is everything okay?"

Regina chews her lip, "Sort of. Do you ever think about what's going to happen at the end of this week?"

Emma nods, "I do. I know I'll either be here of having to head to another hospital. I know I've been saving every spare penny of my wages just in case. Why? Have you heard something?"

"Not about whose being offered the trauma position," Regina assures her suddenly panicked girlfriend, "I don't think Dr Nolan has told anyone yet."

"He told me he'll call us all in individually over tomorrow," Emma replies, "I'm really nervous."

Regina nods, "I don't think you have to be."

"Because he's my father?"

Regina shakes her head, "Because you've earned this Emma. It has nothing to do with who your parents are and if you are offered the job it won't be because of them but because of you. You deserve this Emma. You earned it and if you get the job it'll be on your own merit."

Emma smiles at her, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"If only I knew how to make myself better," Regina murmurs.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

Regina sucks in a deep nervous breath before looking up at Emma, "Dr Hopper offered me a job with him as his resident."

Emma's eyes widen though truthfully as she thinks about it, it isn't a surprise. She looks up to see Regina whose expression is painted with conflict and confusion. She tilts her head to the side in concern as she reaches across to take Regina's hand, "So what are you going to do?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter and the fic as a whole. This is the last chapter of this story, thank you to ineheram for the prompt and hope you've all enjoyed this story :)_

(A Year Later)

Emma whistles as she stands beside her girlfriend looking out over the railing at this year's residency prospects, "Can you believe it's been a year since that was us?"

Regina shakes her head with a smile, "No. Do you think we looked that terrified?"

Emma chuckles, "I hope not. I have to teach them, do you have any idea how freaking scary that is? They want me to lead the residency group. What if I screw up?"

"Emma," Regina says softly, "Calm down. You're a great trauma surgeon and they're lucky to have you as their teacher. You're smart and compassionate and if you have to you'll kick their asses. You'll be fine, they are your ducklings, lead them."

"My ducklings?"

"Sure," Regina replies with a smile, "You can be their Mama Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes, "No way."

"Why not?"

"Just no," Emma says, "Can't I be like a fierce dragon style teacher?"

"So they'll all be terrified of you?" Regina asks as she pulls a lollipop out of her pocket. Emma pouts and Regina chuckles before handing her one of her own. "Ah the perks of dating a paeds surgeon," Emma says.

Regina raises a brow, "Is that the only perk?"

Emma grins at raking her eyes over her girlfriend's stunning figure, "Oh there are other perks." _Happiness and love being the top two_ she thinks with a bright smile. A year ago she came into this hospital hoping to just earn herself a job and get some stability for her and her daughter. She got the job but she also got so much more.

She found her home, her family and her love.

Regina smiles back at her pulling her in for a soft and tender kiss, "I love you too dear," she replies. She does and even now her heart still sings when she says and hears the words. When she started here she just wanted to work. What she got was so much better. She found love and hope and healed her heart in a way she had long deemed impossible. She re-found her calling in paediatrics and now she can't imagine ever going back. Best of all she feels complete.

She has her son, her job, her family, her home and someone who loves her truly, madly, deeply and she's never been happier.

_Ten Months Ago _

_Emma gulps nervously as she stands outside the door to her father's office. Regina took that job offer from Dr Hopper and Emma is so glad, not because it's one less person to compete against but because it's only been a few days and she can see how much happier Regina is. Up on paediatrics she seems fulfilled in a way she wasn't on trauma, she talks about her work as if it is her calling. _

_She's happy and that makes Emma happy. _

_Now she's waiting. It's been two days since her father began calling people in to discuss their futures. So far everyone's been tight-lipped but judging from the tension and coolness around the group Emma can guess how those meetings went. She's one of the last to be seen and the anticipation is killing her. _

_She just needs to know. _

_"Dr Swan?" _

_Emma looks up before smiling, "Dr Nolan."_

_"Come in," he says and she nods following him into the office before taking a seat. "Sooo," she drawls out nervously, "Should I be scared or happy?" _

_He laughs, "Emma you can be happy." _

_"Here?" _

_He nods, "Yes." _

_A smile lifts on her lips as she leans forward in her seat, "Please tell me you're saying what I think you are."_

_Her father grins nodding at her, "Due to your hard work, compassion for the patients and your drive to succeed we are awarding you the position of trauma resident. You fit right in Emma and we'd be honoured to have you on the team. What do you say? Are you on board?" _

_She doesn't even need to think about. This is exactly where she wants to be, "Yes," she says. He holds out his hand for her to shake and she simply raises a brow at him, "Dad," she says, "I think this is a hug moment."_

Regina hurries down the halls as she reads her pager. Even though she's a trauma resident she still gets called out to other wards for consults and so on. She weaves her way through the hallways and flies down the stairs before pushing her way through to the trauma centre.

She pushes the door open only to collide into another figure.

Regina groans rubbing her head with a wince before looking up and laughing. Next to her on the ground, in front of all of her trauma residents, is her girlfriend holding her head. "Oh Emma," she says softly, "We really have to stop meeting like this."

Emma opens her eyes before laughing again. She leans across to examine Regina's bump tenderly, "It appears that no matter what you and I collide."

Regina smiles and winces before reaching out to touch Emma's, "I suppose at least we match this time. Now come on help me up, I got a page for a consult on bed two."

_Six Months Ago_

_"Are you ready?" Emma asks excitedly as she holds her hands over Regina's eyes and steers her carefully into the kitchen. Lucy, Henry and herself have been working non-stop all day to make this surprise happen. _

_Regina nods, "I am. Just let me know if I'm about to walk into a wall or something." _

_"I would never steer you into a wall," Emma promises as she suddenly trips up the step into the kitchen accidentally taking Regina down with me. Regina frowns as she rolls over and pulls herself to a sit. Emma blushes sheepishly, "Uh….oops?" _

_Regina shakes her head and laughs, "At least it wasn't the wall. Now I've been waiting all day for my surprise." _

_"It sucks you had to work on your birthday," Henry calls out. _

_"You have to go to school on your birthday," Regina points out. _

_"And that sucks too," he replies, "Now come on Mom." _

_Emma stands up helping Regina up as Lucy giggles behind her hands as she and Henry wait for the two mothers to make their way to the kitchen island. Emma takes Regina's hand as they walk over towards the island, Regina's hand covering her eyes this time. _

_Emma grins excitedly as she lets go of Regina's hand and moves to stand beside Lucy and Henry under the banner they painted themselves. "Okay open your eyes," Emma instructs. Regina removes her hand as Emma, Henry and Lucy yell "SURPRISE!" _

_Regina smiles immediately feeling her heart sing as she looks at the three grinning faces standing over a handmade triple layer chocolate cake with frosting and 'Happy Birthday' written in icing. She can see Henry and Lucy's contribution in the amount of sweets and sprinkles all over the frosting. It's certainly a wonderful thing to come home to. _

_"Make a wish 'Gina!" Lucy says clapping her hands, "Then we can sing to you!" _

_Regina grins at the little girl before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles. Truthfully she has no idea what to wish for. She already has everything she has ever wanted for in her heart. In the end she chooses the only thing she wants – for this to carry on forever and ever._

Emma grins as she bats her girlfriend's hand away, "Why don't you just order fries?"

"Because you always get too many," Regina argues back as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before sneakily swiping a fry and smiling playfully at the other woman.

"I have to," Emma replies, "Someone always steals mine!"

"What's mine is yours," Regina offers pushing her salad to Emma who wrinkles her nose up and pushes it back, "That you can keep."

"Don't say I never offer," Regina teases and Emma chuckles leaning across to kiss her brief and tenderly. Normally they keep PDA to a minimum in the hospital but they figure on breaks and in the locker room and so on there's no harm. Plus they don't particularly see any reason to hide since everyone in the hospital knows they're dating.

Emma smiles at her as she takes a handful of fries and sets them on Regina's plate, "There you go. How's your day going so far?"

Regina shrugs, "Not too bad. The consult was dicey, we ended up rushing her to emergency surgery. She made it but it'll be touch and go over the next twenty four hours."

Emma frowns, "Well she's got you on her side so she's in good hands."

Regina nods, "I hope so. Katie's going home today," she adds with a bright smile. Over the past year Katie has been in and out of the hospital. Finally a treatment seems to be working and for longer than the others. She's healthy enough to go home and Regina is so happy to get to see this moment. Those are the moments that make the job rewarding.

Emma grins, "Good for her."

"How about you? How is it going as a Mama Swan?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "I told you I'm a dragon."

"You're a teddy bear," Regina replies.

"Only for you," Emma says with a smile, "They don't seem like a bad bunch, we've not had a lot of traumas to test them with yet to be honest though. Nowhere near as awesome as our year though."

Regina chuckles at Emma's wink, "Well I think there's only one me and you dear."

Emma nods smiling as she sees Regina toying with the pendant around her neck, "Only one," she replies kissing Regina again, "one you for me and a me for you."

Regina laughs, "Something like that."

_Two Months Ago_

_Regina smiles brightly as she lies back on the picnic blanket they've brought to what is unofficially their spot in the park, right under the cherry blossom tree where they had their first family picnic and where they escape sometimes to share lunch. _

_Today though is their day off. Both of the kids are on playdates, well Henry is at a sleepover that he refused to call a playdate but still both of them are at a friend's house leaving the two women alone. Both women love family days, they do but sometimes it is still nice to have days just for them. After a morning spent in bed they eventually disentangled from one another so they could enjoy a picnic in the park. _

_"So," Emma says breaking the silence they had settled into as they stared up at the cherry blossoms. They both find it soothing to watch those blossoms fall. There's something about it that's just peaceful to them both, "I bought you something." _

_Regina sits up perching on her elbows and turning her head to look down at Emma, "What's the occasion?" _

_"The occasion is I love you," Emma replies happily as she sits up to be level with Regina. She reaches into her pocket pulling out a small wrapped parcel, "I know you hate working the night shift at the hospital because you don't want to be away from me or the kids so I found a way for us to always be with you." _

_Regina smiles taking the parcel and unwrapping it delicately before pulling out a gold heart shaped locket. She opens it to see a photo of the four of them in the heart and her smile grows wider. "I love it, I love you and everything we've built together," Regina says as happy tears spring into her eyes. "Put it on for me," she requests holding it out to Emma before turning around and swooping the hair away from her neck. _

_Emma nods looping the chain around her neck and doing the clasp up. Regina smiles feeling the cool metal rest just above her heart. Her engagement ring rests there too and it seems perfect to her, her past and her future. Loves, both great and shared. She brings the ring to her lips before bringing the locket up too._

Regina smiles as she pulls open her locker. The inside of it is now covered in various photos and drawings. Artwork by Lucy is split across the fridge, Emma's locker and Regina's. Henry's photos do too. She takes a second every day to look at each and every image letting them settle in her heart and reminding her that no matter what happens here she has something incredible to go home to every day.

She slips off her stethoscope and reaches for her backpack before shutting her locker. Regina pulls off her lab-coat hanging it up on a hanger as she slips on her jacket instead. She sits down on the bench to wait.

She grins when exactly three minutes later Emma walks in. "You waited?" Emma asks. Every day is the same. She knows Regina will wait just as Regina knows that Emma takes about five extra minutes to finish up than she does. Regina smiles up at her, "I'll always wait for you."

Emma smiles brightly kissing her lovingly, "And I'll always come back to you."

Regina stands up slipping her bag over her shoulders as Emma hurriedly grabs her things and shucks off her own lab-coat so she can shrug on her red leather jacket. "That one again?" Regina asks. Emma laughs, "It's my favourite, don't pretend you don't like it, I know you love it really."

"I love you," Regina corrects as she loops her arm through Emma's, "Even if you do crash into me in hallways."

"You so ran into me," Emma argues.

"I did not!"

"Did too," Emma counters bumping her shoulder against Regina's, "Just like the first time."

Regina turns to her, "I uphold that you ran into me that first time."

"I didn't," Emma says, "But I'm still glad we did."

"Me too," Regina admits, "Though I think we'd still be where we are now even if we hadn't."

"Oh yeah?"

Regina nods, "Yep. I may not have mentioned it you but I might have had a little bit of a crush on you."

Emma smiles, "Just a little crush huh?"

Regina grins at her, "And so much more," she replies nuzzling her nose against Emma's, "Now let's go home."

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
